


AUgust 2020 Prompt Collection: Leopika Edition

by Kaatyr



Series: Leopika AUs [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Crime, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Hanahaki Disease, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Professional Rivals, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Treasure Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Audio Format: MP3, August Writing Challenge, Blind Character, M/M, One Shot Collection, Podfic Available, Trans Character, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatyr/pseuds/Kaatyr
Summary: A set of prompt fills for theAUgust Writing Challengeon tumblr.Day 31 (Final): Vampire/Bodyguard AU
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Leopika AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912081
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139
Collections: AUgust 2020





	1. fantasy au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1k8jf0B-4HtWL6xbR1rhQq39-ZJyscepE/view?usp=sharing)

“I don’t work for free.”

Leorio met the grey eyes of his potential customer with a steady stare. Nice clothes, but clearly foreign. A young, sun-kissed face. And an arm wrapped in a blood-stained cloth.

“I have no money,” stated the young man. His eyes remained on Leorio, patient as an elder tree.

“It doesn’t have to be money,” Leorio said. “What else do you have?”

Truthfully, he would have accepted almost anything as payment for his services, but he never actually told his customers that. If this young man had come by recommendation from another customer, he’d be aware, however.

A slight crease formed between blond brows. Then the young man reached up and detached one of his earrings from a delicate ear. He held it out to Leorio, expression expectant.

Leorio took it with care and studied it. Fine work. Very unusual design. Leorio couldn’t even guess what gem the diamond-shaped bauble had been cut from. The reddish colour was bewitching. Too light to be ruby.

“Where did you get this?” Leorio asked.

“Is it enough or not?”

Leorio tore his eyes away from the gem to see that the blond’s own had narrowed in a show of irritation.

“It’s enough,” Leorio confirmed. “Come in.”

Leorio led his customer to the small, sunlit room of his home that he used to treat his patients. He directed the blond to sit on a stool while he deposited the earring on a shelf with some of his other payments.

Treating the blond’s arm was a simple exercise of magic. The cut was deep, but straight and clean.

The blond examined his work with a critical eye after Leorio finished cleaning the newly-mended skin.

“Your skill was not exaggerated,” he said, a grudging note of admiration in his voice. “I suppose I should tell you about that earring, then, lest it cause trouble for you.”

“Trouble?” Leorio inquired as his patient straightened his long sleeve, the flowing fabric draping gently over his healed arm. Leorio wondered if he’d been duped. It wouldn’t be the first time someone had tried to offload a cursed object on him.

“The earring is a token of the fey,” his patient explained.

“Maybe you should take it back, then,” Leorio responded nervously. “Really. I don’t need it.”

His patient smiled, and Leorio felt a cool breeze run across his skin. For just a brief moment, his mind conjured up a vision of a spring garden in bloom. Even when the vision faded, Leorio thought he could smell the flowers.

“Keep it out of sight,” the blond advised. “But, if you ever visit Lukso, make sure you have it on your person.”

“But,” Leorio stuttered, “if a fey thinks I stole the earring…”

“You didn’t steal it,” the blond interjected firmly. “It was given, never stolen.”

An uneasy feeling formed in Leorio’s gut. He had treated nonhumans before, but none as prickly or as powerful as the fey. He couldn’t fathom why this one had arrived on his doorstep today, but the event filled him with trepidation. This fey had plans for him. Leorio was sure of that.

And nothing good ever came of fey meddling in the lives of humans.


	2. college au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zLmO1_-Ud97s0QomJ0iM1dPvREFktQgv/view?usp=sharing)

“Hey, roomie.”

Leorio slung his arm around the short form of his dorm roommate, who stiffened in response.

“Leorio,” he greeted, sounding rather displeased to see him. As usual, Kurapika had an armful of books pressed against his chest, meaning that he couldn’t shove Leorio away from him.

Leorio enjoyed catching Kurapika like this. He had gleaned from months of observation that Kurapika was not used to physical contact and Leorio had gone out of his way to remedy that, much to Kurapika’s annoyance.

Leorio shoved a flyer in the blond’s face, causing Kurapika to scowl.

“There’s a party on Saturday night,” Leorio announced.

“There’s always a party on Saturday night,” Kurapika said, shooting Leorio an annoyed look. “Get that out of my face, please.”

Leorio obliged, shoving the flyer into his pocket with his free hand, crumpling it in the process. It didn’t matter if he lost it. They were floating all around campus and he could easily get his hands on another one.

Leorio’s current mission wasn’t going to be quite as easy.

“We’re going,” Leorio informed Kurapika as they swerved to avoid a group of students, Kurapika bumping into him as they did.

“No, we’re not. I have to study,” Kurapika said. “You can go. I don’t really care. Just try to be quiet when you get back in — if you get back in at all.”

Leorio hooked his arm around Kurapika’s neck, ignoring Kurapika’s indignant squeak of protest.

“”We’re going,” he repeated. “When was the last time you went to a party. Have you ever been to a party? Have you ever even drank alcohol?”

“I’ve been to parties!” Kurapika snapped defensively as he tried to elbow Leorio in an attempt to break free. Leorio ruffled his hair before finally letting him go.

“What parties? Let me guess, an eight-year-old’s birthday party. That doesn’t count, Kurapika.”

Leorio resisted the urge to smile as Kurapika’s face dropped into a pout. He’d been right. Kurapika really hadn’t attended any adult parties. Then it was about time he did.

“I’m not going,” Kurapika said firmly, taking a step away from Leorio to avoid any further contact between them.

“Yes, you are. Don’t worry. I’ll keep an eye on you. Even if you get drunk, I won’t let you do anything stupid.”

Babysitting the blond wasn’t exactly Leorio’s idea of a fun time; he’d much rather be drinking and mingling with strangers, potentially even getting some action, but Leorio could sacrifice one night for Kurapika’s sake. The guy really needed to loosen up. ‘Fun’ just wasn’t in his dictionary.

Kurapika gave him a sidelong, appraising look. “I feel like I’m being set up for something,” he said.

“Absolutely not,” Leorio told him. “I swear. You should know me better than that by now, you cynical bastard.”

Kurapika pressed his lips together before turning his eyes forward and quickening his pace. Leorio let him go, knowing that this was just the first round in the battle. He still had two days to convince Kurapika and he was confident that he could.


	3. soulmate au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DOTmMgVgYflCqwhxzMg9z219htY7NZGH/view?usp=sharing)

Kurapika never imagined that he’d be meeting his soulmate like this. Never.

“Look, tell them we can’t wait.”

The sharp, angry voice of the man above him cut through the cloud of pain enveloping Kurapika. His hands fumbled at his abdomen, feeling wet fabric beneath his fingers before they were pushed away.

At least Kurapika could take comfort in the fact that his charge was safe. Melody had assured him that Neon Nostrade was in the care of Kurapika’s colleagues before she’d been told to leave so the hospital staff could do their jobs.

Kurapika wasn’t sure how many bullets had lodged themselves inside him, but as long as they weren’t inside Neon, he’d done his job right. If only it didn’t hurt so damn much…

“I can’t do it here!”

Kurapika wished the guy would shut up. And everybody else along with him. It was too noisy, too uncomfortable, too bright, too painful. He wished that he could just fall asleep and wake up when it was all over.

It was likely that he wouldn’t wake up at all, though. Kurapika found himself wondering just how much blood the human body held. Maybe the loud doctor knew?

“Hey, stay with us.”

Kurapika felt a hand brush his hair aside from his face. He blinked up at a dark, angular face, noting the whirling lines of the tattoo on the left side of his face. Kurapika had seen its twin for years in the mirror on his own face.

“You’re gonna be fine, okay?”

Kurapika felt a sharp pain in his arm. Seconds later, a strange sensation passed along his arm and to the rest of his body.

That guy, the guy with his hands soaked in Kurapika’s blood, was actually his soulmate. Kurapika would have laughed if he had the breath for it. Meeting your soulmate was supposed to be the happiest moment of your life. It was just Kurapika’s luck that it was happening when he was dying.


	4. modern au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for coronavirus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TGZGwPhfhvtsi_eBWBd4BI_GhIUNFImq/view?usp=sharing)

“Is everything all right, Leorio?”

Leorio turned his head just in time to see Cheadle seat herself on the bench beside him. He noted how she kept her distance. Leorio couldn’t blame her but he also couldn’t deny that he missed being able to share physical contact with colleagues and friends.

“I’m fine,” Leorio assured his mentor. “Just… one of those days. But they’re all ‘one of those days’ now, aren’t they?”

Cheadle’s nod of agreement was accompanied by a sad, understanding smile.

“Did you lose someone today?”

“Yeah. Two, actually, but that wasn’t what I was thinking about,” Leorio admitted.

Cheadle sat with her hands on her lap. Just a few months ago, she might have touched his arm, but not anymore.

“What are you thinking about, then?”

Leorio took his time considering his answer. Cheadle’s brow creased with worry as she waited.

The garden they were currently taking refuge in was located in the centre space of the hospital. A glass ceiling let in natural sunlight. Each floor had glass windows that looked down onto the greenery.

Leorio had heard some staff complaining that it was a waste of space, but Leorio was grateful for the garden. He was sure that many of his colleagues felt the same way now. It was nice to be able to step away from the bright, white and sterile environment of the hospital.

“Is it Kurapika? He’s not sick, is he?”

Leorio gave a start. He was surprised that Cheadle had managed to almost nail it.

“He’s not sick,” Leorio quickly assured her. “But, I guess it’s about him.”

“Did he rearrange the kitchen again?”

Leorio chuckled as he remembered an earlier conversation with Cheadle where he’d ranted about coming home at 2am only to find that Kurapika had gone through all of the kitchen cupboards and moved everything to match some sort of system that Leorio still couldn’t grasp. Listening to a bleary-eyed, still half-asleep Kurapika try to explain it had not helped in the slightest. All Leorio had wanted was for Kurapika to tell him where he’d hidden the sugar, damn it.

“No, he’s moved on to the wardrobe, which is fine. He’s laying out my work clothes, so that’s all I need, really.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Cheadle asked.

“I asked him if he wanted to go stay with friends and he said no.”

Cheadle blinked. “That’s a problem?” she inquired.

“Um, yeah.” Leorio smiled awkwardly. “Because I want him to go.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t understand. Why would you want him to leave?”

Leorio frowned down at his hands. “Because I worry that he’ll get sick because of me,” he said.

“Leorio…” Cheadle’s voice trailed off.

Leorio glanced sideways to see that she was staring ahead, hands worrying themselves around each other.

Finally, she spoke. “He knows the risk. You’ve made sure he understands. If he chooses to stay, then that’s his choice.”

“I guess. But I’d prefer it if he were safe,” Leorio admitted.

“No one’s safe,” Cheadle pointed out reasonably. “The coronavirus is everywhere, Leorio.”

“I know. I guess I just can’t help but worry about him. He’s stuck at home all day, alone. I thought that reading would keep him occupied, but he’s going nuts.”

“I don’t think he’s the only one,” Cheadle said knowingly.

“Huh?”

“I think you’re going a little stir-crazy, too. You haven’t had a full day off in two weeks, Leorio. When you do get home, I imagine that you barely see Kurapika.”

Hell, Leorio wasn’t even allowed to touch Kurapika until he’d showered and changed his clothes. After scoffing down whatever leftovers Kurapika had put out for him, Leorio only had the energy to sleep. Even when Kurapika joined him for the meal, Leorio could only give him a fraction of the attention he deserved. He was too worn out, both physically and emotionally.

Kurapika was understanding, and somehow that made Leorio feel guilty. Kurapika deserved better.

“If it makes you feel better, we all enjoy hearing about how Kurapika keeps himself busy,” Cheadle said. “He’s getting quite creative, lately.”

Leorio laughed quietly. Kurapika had recently ordered half a dozen tins of paint. Leorio had seen them but hadn’t yet had a chance to ask Kurapika what he planned to do with them.

“He is, and I half wish he’d just go back to work already. If this goes on much longer, I’m not even going to recognise my own house. Shit. I’ve been sitting here too long. My break is over.”

Leorio tore his eyes away from the clock high up on the wall and stood. Cheadle stood, too.

“Try to stay positive and look after yourself,” she told him.

“You, too.”

Leorio gave her a smile. He felt a little guilty that their conversation had been all about his worries. Cheadle herself was looking worn down, but there was no more time to ask her how she was doing.

They were only a few months into the pandemic, but it felt like years to Leorio. He couldn’t even remember what day it was anymore. His days had come down to ‘working’ or ‘not working’, and most were filed under ‘working’. A vaccine couldn’t come soon enough for him. At least then, the light at the end of the tunnel would be visible.


	5. post-apocalypse au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1a7ujDpqST2tmBtUyOXLa_TDtOaRQZp6f/view?usp=sharing)

Leorio estimated the kid's age to be about fifteen, maybe. His hair was blond and messy, cut roughly to his shoulders. Wherever this boy had been living, hairdressers had been in short supply. A lot of things were in short supply these days. Even just getting the generators working for the hospital had been cause for a massive celebration.

"What happened to his eyes?" Leorio inquired, turning to the other person in the room.

Hisoka leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. His presence was irritating. Leorio couldn't understand why he was bothering to hang around. He'd done what he was supposed to do and brought the boy to Leorio for a physical check-up before the higher-ups decided what to do with him. The least Hisoka could do to make up for the unpleasantness of his company was answer a few questions.

It was rare that the scouting teams brought back a survivor. Those that were rescued by the scouts or lucky enough to find the city on their own, like the young pair of boys Leorio had sort of adopted, were very traumatised. This boy had that look about him, too. Skinny, dehydrated and dirty. He sat on the edge of the hospital bed, hands gripping the bar of the lowered railing. He was completely still, barely even breathing. He'd definitely had contact with the leftovers, then. Leorio had observed that Killua often displayed the same sort of stillness.

Smart kid. The leftovers hunted by sound. Those who didn't figure that out quickly joined them.

"His eyes are fine." Hisoka's smile was dark.

"Then why is he blindfolded?" Leorio snapped.

"Take it off and find out," Hisoka suggested.

Leorio hated the scouts, and the group that Hisoka belonged to the most. They'd dubbed themselves the 'Phantom Troupe'. They were all nuts, as far as Leorio was concerned.

But, then, you probably had to be to leave the safety of the city walls.

Still, if they'd been messing with this kid, they were all going to get an earful from Leorio. Messing with someone who must have already been through hell was pretty much unforgivable. Leorio wouldn't let it slide.

Right at this moment, though, he had the impression that it was him that Hisoka was messing with, not the kid. Well, that was fine. Leorio could take it. Let Hisoka have his petty fun, however it went down. Hisoka wasn't stupid enough to risk the life of one of only a handful of (half)trained doctors available in the city - Leorio hoped.

Leorio advanced on the kid. Noting the dried blood in the kid's hair, he untied the cloth with care.

The kid blinked up at him and Leorio let out a sharp yell. His long legs carried him back more than a meter as Hisoka's laughter filled the room.

"Shit! Shit!" Leorio rounded on Hisoka, equally furious and terrified. "You brought one of them back here?!"

The boy hadn't moved, though he was staring at Leorio with puzzled, wide eyes, his shoulders tense. Those eyes glowed a luminous, beautiful scarlet - the mark of the leftovers.

"Of course not," Hisoka giggled.

"But... his eyes..." Leorio stuttered.

The colour seemed to expand beyond the boy's irises, though Leorio understood that to be his own perception, not reality. The common theory was that the leftovers used the eyes to transfix their prey. They were unnerving, unnaturally pretty and only Leorio's terror kept him from falling under their spell.

And the kid just sat there, staring at him as if he had no clue what was going on. Leorio shared his confusion.

A new voice broke into the room and Leorio turned to the door to see that the leader of the Phantom Troupe had joined them.

"He's a normal boy," Chrollo informed Leorio. "We found him while we were cleaning out the Lukso forest. He's a member of the Kurta tribe."

"Uvogin found him hiding in a closet," Hisoka supplied.

"The rest of his tribe?" Leorio asked, though he had a feeling he knew the answer.

"All turned," Chrollo confirmed. "The boy must have stayed, hiding during the night and foraging during the day. It's quite easy to get around the leftovers if you know what you're doing."

"He's really not dangerous?"

"Probably not unless he bites you," Hisoka said with a vicious grin. "But he won't. Uvogin made sure of that."

Maybe that explained the blood in the kid's hair. Uvogin was an asshole.

"He's harmless," Chrollo reiterated. "Clearly infected, but his parasite is dormant, for some reason. That's why we brought him back with us."

Infected, but dormant. Leorio studied the boy with new eyes. The boy continued to stare back, though his lips were beginning to twist into a scowl.

"We... have a shot at beating this," Leorio said, barely able to believe it.

If they could find out why the parasite that infected this boy remained dormant, then maybe they could prevent any of the survivors from being infected.

Maybe they could even find a cure.


	6. merpeople au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like hospitals have already featured a bit too much in this collection, so I'm going off script with this one and making it a merpeople AU instead.
> 
> * * *
> 
> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19rSOw__M1rCcpl1rcyRDCSAy8TIO5nBP/view?usp=sharing)

Kurapika should have known that one day his insatiable curiosity about the world above would get him in trouble; his parents had certainly warned him often enough.

"Can I touch it?"

The human knelt on the rock next to him, eyes fixed on the long, glittering scarlet length of Kurapika's tail.

"No," Kurapika said icily. He knew it was rude, but did his parents really expect him to be polite to humans? The human wasn't exactly being polite, either. He'd just dragged Kurapika most rudely out of the water, so Kurapika was more than a little put out with him.

"Okay. Uh..." The human's hands fluttered in the air, like a twisting current. Kurapika's scowl deepened. "Is that... real?"

Kurapika considered spitting in his face, but then thought better of it. He wasn't a child anymore. Instead, he snapped, "Yes, it's real."

"I sort of figured as much. I mean, you're really heavy... and you were under the water for such a long time... I thought you were drowning."

The human smiled, awkward and sheepish. And just a bit charming, Kurapika had to admit.

"How could I drown?" Kurapika asked, outright laughing at the suggestion.

"Ah, I guess you can't. Damn, this is... totally insane. This sort of stuff only happens to me when I'm drunk."

Kurapika had no idea what the human was talking about. He supposed his parents must be right about most land-dwellers being stupid. His earlier fright was quickly fading. He looked down the length of his tail, noting how the water was slowly sliding off the scales, driven away by the sun. He needed to get back in the water soon or his scales would begin to dry and crack.

"I'd like to go back into the water now," Kurapika told the human.

"Um, yeah, sorry."

Kurapika slid off the rock, water splashing up in a fountain around him. But, instead of leaving immediately, he turned back to watch the human, who had shifted to watch him in turn. His eyes were still wide and shocked.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Kurapika asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, I guess I could be," the human said, clearly flustered.

"Good."

Kurapika slid underneath the surface, one violent slap of his tail sending him shooting for deeper waters. He'd met a human. Actually talked to one of the land-dwellers. Kurapika had a million questions to ask the human. What sort of food did humans eat? How did those skinny, ungainly limbs support them? Why were they such terrible swimmers?

But today wasn't the best time to ask. The human seemed completely flummoxed by Kurapika and Kurapika's heart was still racing from the shock of being dragged out of the water so abruptly.

His friend Pairo was never going to believe him but once Kurapika determined that the human was no threat, maybe Kurapika could let Pairo meet the human as well. Pairo shared Kurapika's curiosity about the world above and would be overjoyed to get even a glimpse of one of the land-dwellers.

Getting Pairo away from his overprotective parents would be a challenge, but between the two of them, Kurapika was confident that they could come up with a plan sufficiently devious enough to fool Pairo's parents.


	7. childhood friends au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out a lot longer than I'd expected and I'd say it earns the T rating. It's a little bit dark in some areas.
> 
> * * *
> 
> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cyvZtSrhGPfgbOscmOStMOgxnudYvzjw/view?usp=sharing)

"Ugh."

Leorio held up a piece of paper to show his mother. "Did I really draw that thing?" he asked. Drawn in rough pencil on the paper was the crude outline of a figure that seemed vaguely humanoid, but for several abnormalities. Something protruded from the top of the ugly head and the legs were sticking out at odd angles. One arm was bent awkwardly against the figure's chest in a way that Leorio knew simply wasn't possible for a human arm.

His mother frowned at the childish scrawl Leorio had uncovered between the pages of the photo album they were looking through. "I thought we had thrown all of those out," she murmured.

"Thanks, Mum," Leorio said dryly. "Way to encourage your son's artistic talent." He tucked the drawing back in the album and flipped to the next page.

"Who's that?" he asked, one finger indicating a photograph of himself, at about 5 or 6 years of age, he guessed, his arm around the shoulders of another boy about the same age. The kid looked adorable ,with his mop of short blond hair that was nesting a few stray leaves and his wide grey eyes.

"Oh," his mother said softly. She took the album from Leorio's lap and closed it, looking uncomfortable.

"Mum, who is it?" Leorio demanded uneasily. Something about the blond boy's face seemed familiar but Leorio was still drawing a blank.

"I suppose you don't remember... he lived next door to us when you were little. He moved away," his mother said. She didn't meet Leorio's eyes.

"What was his name?" Leorio asked. Maybe if he had another point of reference, it would click and he'd remember the boy.

"It doesn't matter. It was a long time ago, Leorio. Don't worry about it."

His mother stood from the sofa, taking the photo album with her. Leorio had a feeling that he probably wouldn't be seeing it again.

Who was that boy and why couldn't Leorio remember him? And why was his mother so reluctant to talk about him?

If the boy had been a neighbour, then maybe the elderly lady across the road knew about him? Though she was pushing 80, her mind was as sharp as a knife. She'd surely remember the boy.

Leorio fixed up a bouquet of flowers from his mother's garden before going over to the lady's house. She'd always loved gardening, but she'd had a fall recently and wasn't able to take care of the flowers anymore. Leorio knew she'd appreciate the bouquet.

"Hello, Mrs Arden," Leorio said when she answered the door. He held out the bouquet. "I thought you might like these."

"You're such a nice young man, Leorio," she said, taking the flowers with a smile.

And with that, Leorio was through the door. Mrs Arden offered tea, but Leorio insisted that she sit down while he made it. He'd helped out around the place after her fall, so he knew his way around.

"This is a surprise," Mrs Arden said when they were both settled in her living room. "I thought you were off to college."

"That's next week, Mrs Arden," Leorio explained. "I came back to get a few things before the semester starts."

"It's nice to see you, but I suspect that you have a reason for stopping by," she said.

Leorio felt a little guilty. She was right. He normally didn't just call in without cause. "I do have something I want to ask you about," he admitted. "Mum and I were going through some old photo albums and I saw a photo of myself with a little boy. I asked Mum about him, but she got a little weird. She wouldn't tell me his name, but she did say that he used to live next door. Do you remember him?"

To Leorio's surprise, Mrs Arden's face took on the same look as his mother's had. It was almost... pitying?

"You must be talking about Kurapika," she said, a sad, wistful smile coming onto her face. "He was such a precocious child."

Kurapika. The name did sound a little familiar.

"Pika," Leorio murmured.

"Yes, you always called him that. The two of you used to be inseparable." Mrs Arden shook her head before taking another sip from her tea.

"What happened to him? When did he move away?" Leorio asked.

Mrs Arden was silent for a minute. Leorio waited, sensing that the answer wasn't going to be straightforward. Something about this whole thing wasn't right.

"It happened when you were about 6," Mrs Arden said reluctantly. "Though I think it would be best for you to ask your mother..."

"She won't tell me," Leorio said.

"That's understandable. It was very upsetting for her..."

"Upsetting? Did... Pika die?" Leorio asked.

"No, no," Mrs Arden hurried to assure him. "But he did have to leave."

"Why?" Leorio asked.

"I suppose you deserve to know... it's easy enough to find out, anyway. Those journalists were such vultures..."

Once again, Mrs Arden fell silent. Leorio suspected that she was gathering her thoughts.

Finally, she began. "Everyone was shocked when it happened. Nothing like that had ever happened here before - or since. This is such a quiet little neighbourhood. The Kurtas were just a normal family, like every other family in the street... One night, a group of teenagers broke into the house and... Leorio, are you sure you want to know?"

Leorio swallowed. "Yes, please," he said, his voice choked. He thought he could remember Pika now. Smiling, laughing... hadn't Pika's mother always been apologising for him? A smile tugged on Leorio's lips as he remembered how outspoken and distressingly honest Pika had been. Hadn't that caused some conflicts between them?

"Kurapika climbed out of his bedroom window and ran to a neighbour's house for help," Mrs Arden said. "But by the time the police came, it was too late for the rest of the family."

"He... climbed out the window?" Leorio asked, dumbfounded. "But it was on the second storey, right?"

"Yes, it was. He broke his leg and an arm, but he still managed to get to the neighbour's house. He was such a determined child, so that doesn't surprise me."

"Is he okay?" Leorio asked.

"I think so, yes. I heard that he went to live with his aunt," Mrs Arden said. "I'm sure he's fine now. But it's such a shame about the rest of the family. That poor, little boy..."

Leorio excused himself and left Mrs Arden's home. He returned to his room, the same one that he'd had as a child. He looked out the window, over to the house next door. He knew that the window opposite his had once been Pika's.

Pika had climbed out of it... how? There was no convenient tree or drainpipe Pika could have used. Had he jumped?

And why couldn't Leorio remember that night?

Unless... maybe he did.

Mrs Arden had said that Pika had gone to a neighbour's for help. But the only neighbour Pika would have gone to, surely, would have been his best friend.

He came here, Leorio realised. He remembered waking up one night to a commotion. He'd left his room to find his father retrieving his shotgun from his parents' room. His father had ordered him back to bed, but Leorio had followed him downstairs where...

Leorio remembered the drawing. The monster that had haunted his dreams for years. He'd thought it was a nightmare, but it wasn't, because Leorio had seen it that night, sitting on his sofa. His mother had been holding it and crying as his father headed for the door.

Leorio had thought it was a doll at first. It was brown, but red splotches covered it. It had one triangular ear poking up from its head, the other one missing. Its leg was twisted unnaturally.

Then the doll had moved, turning its head to look right at Leorio. Its face was a mess. The flesh was swollen, bruised and covered in the same dark red stuff as the rest of it. It blinked at Leorio.

Leorio had screamed and ran back up the stairs to his room. No wonder he'd thought it had been a nightmare.

But it hadn't.

Pika had always worn those stupid pyjamas, the set that made him look like a fox. It hadn't been a monster that his mother had been holding; it had been Pika.

Leorio couldn't bring himself to confront his mother about what he remembered. Mrs Arden had to have been right about it having been traumatic for her. Nonetheless, Leorio felt that he couldn't just move on without addressing the situation in some way.

Finding Pika actually wasn't that hard. It turned out that Pika attended school in the next town. From his social media profile, Leorio learned that he had a part-time job at a cafe near his school. Leorio thought that was the best place to find him. He might have been able to track down where Pika lived with enough digging, but that felt too intrusive.

He was informed by one of the staff that Pika only worked weekends, so Leorio was forced to make a second trip.

Somehow, he'd never doubted that he'd know Pika on sight, and he was right. Pika still had that fine, blond hair, though it was longer and straighter than Leorio remembered. His face was as pretty and angelic as Leorio remembered, too. But his eyes had changed. They were cold and hard, like steel. Something about the set of Pika's mouth told Leorio that his smiles no longer came as easily, either.

"Are you ready to order, sir?"

Leorio stared up at Pika as the blond stood beside his table, notebook ready, waiting politely for Leorio's response. He didn't recognise Leorio. Leorio was almost glad that he wasn't the only one who had forgotten. It made him feel less guilty about it.

"Pika?" Leorio asked.

Pika's eyes widened. For a moment, he looked confused. He studied Leorio critically - then his face paled. He set the notebook and pen down on the table with trembling fingers.

"Leorio?" he asked.

"Yeah. You remember?"

Pika slid into the chair across from him. He managed to make the move look composed but Leorio guessed that he might have collapsed if he hadn't sat down at that moment.

"Yes. It's been a long time."

Pika's face had gone from white to grey. Leorio wondered if he'd completely forgotten that he was supposed to be working.

"I'm sorry I never looked you up until now," Leorio apologised. "I... sort of forgot. Or maybe I didn't want to remember, I don't know."

"It was... probably for the best," Pika said quietly. "I wasn't myself after... I don't think our friendship could have survived that."

"I didn't know it was you that night. I didn't recognise you," Leorio said.

Pika laughed hoarsely. He didn't say anything for a while. Instead, he stared at Leorio, as if he were trying to memorise every detail of his face. Leorio stared back, noting how sad and weary Pika looked. A far cry from the grinning child in the photograph. Leorio wondered if Pika was comparing him to his own memory of a little, dark-haired boy more than ten years distant.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about it," Pika said eventually.

"If that's what you want," Leorio agreed.

"Kurapika, what are you doing? It's not your break yet."

Pika glared at the waitress who had stopped beside him to complain.

"I covered for you so you could have a smoke," Pika snapped back. "So don't give me a hard time, Maia."

Leorio laughed. He remembered that peeved tone in Pika's voice well. It brought back happier memories.

Maia flounced off after giving Pika a glare.

"It's no wonder I was your only friend," Leorio said dryly.

"have you ever considered that the reason why we had no other friends was because of you, not me?" Pika inquired.

Leorio chuckled. It had something to do with both of them, he suspected. Neither of them had ever needed anyone else; it was as simple as that.

Leorio felt eyes on them, and glanced over to see that the waitress, Maia, was standing near the counter with another waitress and both were staring at them with undisguised curiosity.

"They're trying to work out who you are and how I know you," Pika said, taking notice of the direction of Leorio's gaze. "Ignore them."

"That's a bit harsh," Leorio said. "Why not just tell them I'm your friend?"

"Because it's not their business and it wouldn't make a difference. They'll just make up some ridiculous story about us and spread it around anyway. It's how they entertain themselves."

Leorio shook his head. In some ways, Pika hadn't changed much.

"Pika, has anybody ever told you that you tend to rub people the wrong way?" Leorio asked.

Pika's scowl melted into a look of contrition. "What did I say?" he asked. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't, Pika. It's fine." Leorio couldn't keep the smile off his face. Pika was judgemental as hell, but it was so hard to hold that against him. His colleagues might not have noticed yet, but Pika had a good heart. Leorio was glad to see that hadn't changed.


	8. superhero au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_oi6fpfdCYePukA1xK5brQjNbewLOOWY/view?usp=sharing)

Leorio's knees buckled, sending him sinking to the sidewalk, chains clinking noisily on the concrete. His breaths came too fast and too shallow. He couldn't believe that he was alive. That he was on solid ground. He'd thought that he was a dead man for sure when he'd tumbled out of that window...

A boot came into Leorio's view as he tried to catch his breath. Leorio directed his eyes up to see who had cast their shadow over him.

Chains rattled as they fell away from Leorio's limbs, leaving bruises behind. A small price to pay for his life. Leorio watched, fascinated, as they disappeared beneath the figure's right sleeve until only the portion attached to the rings on his fingers could be seen.

The figure was dressed in a crisp black business suit and tie. A red mask covered the lower half of his face. Above it, his eyes glowed a luminous scarlet.

Scarlet Chain.

Leorio had only seen him in artists' depictions and grainy news footage before. Never in the flesh. The villain rarely chose to show himself, preferring to sneak around in the dark as he stalked art shows, museums and the secret, private collections of wealthy individuals, leaving bloodstains in his wake. His goals were a mystery that no one, not the Hero Association or the press, had been able to uncover.

Sirens wailed in the distance. As usual, the authorities were much too late to do anything. Typical.

"Um, thanks," Leorio said uncertainly to the figure. Okay, he was a villain, but he had saved Leorio's life. Not thanking him wouldn't have sat right with Leorio.

But why had he bothered? He hadn't saved anyone else...

Leorio's stomach heaved as he thought of those who had been caught in the blast alongside him. Those who had also been flung out of the building in a rain of falling glass...

To Leorio's surprise, Scarlet Chain acknowledged his gratitude with a short nod before the villain turned and began to walk down the sidewalk as the sirens grew ever closer.

" _Why do you think heroes are all that different from villains?"_

Leorio recalled the conversation he'd had with his classmate many years ago as they both studied beneath a large tree in the park. Kurapika's face had set itself into an obstinate mask that Leorio knew well. Kurapika wasn't interested in Leorio's opinion; he just wanted to share his own.

As expected, Kurapika continued without waiting for a response from his friend. "Even heroes are in it for something. No one risks their lives without reason. Fame, wealth, status, justice, revenge... Everybody wants something whether they're heroes or villains."

"But the difference is in how they go about getting it," Leorio had argued. "Villains hurt innocent people. Heroes save people from the villains.”

Kurapika had arched one blond eyebrow at him. "Really?" he'd asked. "But heroes hurt innocent people too. Who saves those people from the heroes? How does that saying go? The road to hell is paved with good intentions?”

Leorio couldn't argue with that. News had broken that morning that a young hero had caused traffic chaos in the next province over, injuring dozens and killing three people. It had been an accident but, still, it seemed that Kurapika’s point was made.

Leorio had no idea why he'd recalled that conversation right then. It could have been because it was one of very few conversations he'd ever had regarding the divide between heroes and villains with anyone.

The world at large tried to draw a wide black line between them, but after having his life inexplicably saved by a villain, Leorio had to wonder if that line was so clear.


	9. royalty au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1m-PELj9LqmNxWMog_sxZ7neY2qPrG1QI/view?usp=sharing)

"Can't you wear something other than that suit?"

Kurapika looked down at his neat black suit, searching for anything amiss with his appearance, but he found nothing. He looked back up to meet Prince Leorio's disgruntled stare.

"What's wrong with it?" Kurapika inquired. Unlike him, the prince had opted to wear casual jeans and a shirt beneath a jacket. A backpack hung from his narrow shoulders and a cap covered his unruly black hair. He looked much too casual in Kurapika’s opinion. It was a good thing that there were no reporters or photographers on the palace grounds today.

"You look like you're going to work as a banker or an accountant or something else equally as boring,” Leorio told Kurapika.

"But I _am_ working," Kurapika pointed out waspishly. Really, he was fed up with being criticised. He'd only been working for the prince for just a few days but his young appearance - and, in fact, his young age - had already been brought up, along with his (apparently) stiff formality and his (obsessive, according to the prince) attention to detail. And his know-it-all attitude - Kurapika was ready to tear his hair out with frustration. Nothing he did seemed right. Now, apparently, he couldn't even dress right.

"You make me feel underdressed. It's a picnic in the garden, Kurapika. Can't you at least take off your jacket?"

Thinking of the gun holster that his jacket hid, Kurapika shook his head. "No," he said.

Leorio let out a weary sigh. "You're a pain in the ass," he declared. "You know, I don't get the chance to just chill very often. You're kind of ruining the vibe.”

Kurapika sighed. "I'm not your best friend," he pointed out. "I'm your bodyguard. It's not my job to relax, even in a secure space."

"You're such a ray of sunshine," Leorio said snarkily as he adjusted the weight of the backpack on his shoulders. "I swear, Dad picks the stuffiest people for this job."

Kurapika scowled at Leorio's back as the taller man strode down the path. He followed on soft steps, eyes scanning over the neat beds of bushes and flowers. Not that he expected to find anything amiss, as this expansive, beautiful garden was practically the prince's own backyard, but Kurapika couldn't take anything entirely for granted if he wanted to keep his job. He wouldn't put it past some of his colleagues to arrange a scenario to test his abilities.

When Leorio announced that he'd found the perfect spot, a grassy space beneath a large, old tree, and dropped the backpack onto the ground with a groan, he turned to catch sight of Kurapika.

Kurapika met his widened eyes with a flat expression. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Leorio said with a grin. "Get over here and help me with this blanket."

Kurapika obeyed. Leorio made no further comment about Kurapika's appearance. Kurapika supposed that his compromise was enough. Taking his suit jacket off wasn't an option, but Kurapika had removed his tie. He hated ties, anyway. They were the most pointless fashion accessory he'd ever encountered.

It hadn't really been much of a sacrifice, and it had improved the prince's mood markedly, so Kurapika considered it a worthwhile decision.


	10. pirate au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1N7oqfZuUOW5fRhEy1bMRbskdi9RLBuBC/view?usp=sharing)

"You said you were a doctor, didn’t you?”

Leorio looked up into the dark eyes of one of the pirates, a scruffy man who seemed entirely at ease with the shifting of the small boat under his feet. Leorio nodded mutely.

The pirate didn't say anything else but Leorio caught the sidelong glances the man kept shooting him out of the corner of his eye, as if he were making sure that Leorio was still sitting right where he'd left him among the handful of other travellers being transported to the pirates' ship. Not that Leorio had much of a choice about it. Though he wasn't bound in any way, he was still a prisoner. With the cold, dark waters of the ocean beating against the sides of the small craft all around him, he had nowhere else to go.

The pirate ship was not what Leorio had expected. It was clean and well-kept. The crew appeared to go about their jobs with diligent cheer, yet Leorio noticed an undercurrent of unease among them. It was hard to be sure as Leorio didn’t know any of these men, but the cheer felt artificial.

Leorio was led along toward the ship's cargo hold with the other prisoners, until the pirate who asked him about his profession earlier took hold of his arm and tugged him in another direction.

"Hey," Leorio protested, wary of this new development. He wasn't comfortable with being singled out of the group of other travellers unfortunate enough to find themselves in this position. Standing out from the crowd in circumstances such as this would surely bring him misfortune.

"Get in here."

Leorio found himself shoved unceremoniously into a cabin. The room was small but as clean and tidy as the rest of the ship. A colourful rug covered the wooden floor and a large chest covered in foreign etchings sat beneath the small window, half a dozen books atop it. Sitting in the chair beside the bed was another pirate, a young man about Leorio's age. At least, Leorio assumed that he was a pirate. Everyone on the ship with the exception of himself and the other prisoners had to be, right?

"What?" the man asked, sounding tired and annoyed.

"Says he's a doctor," Leorio's 'guide' explained.

"Oh, well, whatever. Not like he could make things much worse, I suppose." The young man shrugged, rose, and left the cabin, pushing past Leorio like he hadn't even seen him.

Leorio was tugged over to the bedside. For a moment, Leorio didn't know what he was looking at. Just a rumpled set of bedcovers. Until he noticed the sweaty clump of blond hair sticking out from them.

"He's been running a fever for the past two days," the pirate explained.

Leorio needed no further explanation. "I'm going to need water," he said with a sigh. "And my briefcase, if you've got it. It's got my name on the tag, Paladiknight..."

The pirate disappeared out of the cabin, leaving Leorio alone with his new patient. Leorio tugged back the covers to reveal a rosy, sweaty, young face. Probably... eighteen or nineteen, Leorio guessed. That was good. Young people were resilient.

Leorio put his hand against the man's forehead. He could feel the heat radiating from his skin before he even made contact. Some sort of infection, Leorio suspected. He had antibiotics in his briefcase, if those pirates had brought it aboard with the rest of their stolen loot.

Who was this man and how important was he to these pirates? Could Leorio use this situation to bargain for his freedom? Leorio couldn't expect anyone to pay a ransom for him. He was essentially dead weight to these pirates - but for his skill as a doctor.

It would be the toss of a coin. If the man lived, Leorio had a shot at freedom. If the man died, then his own death was almost a certainty.


	11. farm au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Q6vJ2UQAbtivIZoY1FaKBQvjp_SfM_NL/view?usp=sharing)

"Who's that?"

Leorio indicated the young man who had just walked into the cafe with a small hand motion. His companion and fellow vet Paedro looked toward the door.

"That's Nostrade's new boy," Paedro said as the slim, short man walked up to the counter. He had blond hair down to his shoulders, resting against the collar of his button-up shirt that looked far too pristine to Leorio's eyes. Leorio's own shirt was faded, having seen long, hot days in the sun. The young man was too pale as well, another sign that he was new to the area. Leorio hoped that he'd put on sunscreen. If not, he was sure going to roast as red as a raw pig before the end of the day.

"He's from the city," Paedro continued. "Everyone's taking bets on how long he'll last."

"Count me out. I've got no money to bet with, anyway," Leorio complained. "Nostrade is still a month behind with his bills."

Paedro nodded in sympathetic agreement. "Yet he's hired that kid," he said. "I guess he's getting desperate."

Leorio sipped his cup of coffee, watching as the young man ordered a meal and took a seat at a table near the wall, alone. Grey eyes scanned the cafe, passing briefly over Leorio's on their way around the quaint space.

"I wonder why he came out here," Leorio said, setting his mug of coffee down as Paedro took a big bite of his sandwich. Paedro shrugged in mute answer, his mouth full.

"Nostrade can't be paying him much. Nostrade owes everyone money, including his own staff."

Paedro swallowed his mouthful and reluctantly joined Leorio in his speculation. "Maybe he got into trouble in the city and had to get out of there quick?" he suggested.

"I feel kind of sorry for him," Leorio admitted. "Nostrade's gonna work him to the bone, pay him shit and toss him out on his ass when the kid gets fed up with it and bites back."

"Yep," Paedro agreed. "Or someone else will poach him out from under Nostrade."

Leorio personally hoped that would come to pass. If the kid was a good worker, there was every chance that another rancher would offer him better money and working conditions, if they had a vacancy. If the kid was smart, he'd accept. Nostrade would be pissed, but seeing as how he was very unpopular with the other ranchers anyway, no one would lose any sleep over that.


	12. crime au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1F4E5YRMJmotKLoHKVAoxu2p4dvYGcXgy/view?usp=sharing)

"Fuck! fuck, fuck, fuck!" Leorio exclaimed, his heart slamming against his ribcage as he eased the pressure on the brake. Through the windshield of his car, he watched a short man stumble back toward the street.

"Idiot!" Leorio hissed, incredibly glad that he'd only just turned a corner and hadn't been going all that fast. That had been a really close call. What kind of idiot just ran out onto the road like that?

Leorio was prepared to pull over and ask the guy if he was all right, but the guy staggered to his passenger side door and slid into the seat without invitation. He had one hand pressed to his abdomen and his face was pallid grey.

Leorio fumbled for words, not sure whether to yell at the idiot or ask how he was, because yes, he was an idiot, but no, he certainly didn't look well.

"Shit." Leorio wiped his hand across his face. "I didn't actually hit you, did I? I'm sure I didn't hit you."

"Drive."

The word was hissed out in a harsh, pained breath.

"What?" Leorio asked, sure he'd heard wrong.

"I said drive."

Leorio's thoughts froze as he saw the shiny black pistol now pointed at him, gripped in a white-knuckled hold, finger poised on the trigger. There were splotches of crimson on that hand peeking out from beneath the cuff. Blood. Leorio's stomach flipped.

"Where?" he asked quietly.

"Anywhere. Away from here."

The man lifted his other hand from his abdomen to turn on the radio. Leorio listened with half an ear as he began to drive down the street. His new travelling companion leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, his hand still gripping the pistol.

"...art gallery. The intruder was..."

Leorio eyed his mobile phone sitting between the seats out of the corner of his eye. If he could get off a quick text to one of his friends...

"Don't even think about it."

A blood-stained hand took the phone. Leorio watched with dismay as it was placed in the glove compartment, well out of his reach. Damn. It looked like he'd have to do what he was told for now.

Who was this guy? What had he done? Why did he have a gun?

Art gallery...

The newscaster had moved on to another story but Leorio's mind was hooked on the art gallery story. There was an art gallery just a street over from the corner where he'd almost hit his new companion.

Was this guy the intruder?


	13. rock band au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CAJD3vhew3slUpNQt28T-WtkbuWTIEIc/view?usp=sharing)

Leorio couldn’t help but feel sorry for Kurapika as he watched the younger man try to weasel his way out from the gaggle of teenage fans who had accosted him on his way into the hotel foyer. Kurapika’s polite manner and innumerable excuses were getting him nowhere.

“You could go help him, you know.”

Leorio looked down to see Killua beside him, a takeaway cup in hand. Some sort of soft drink, Leorio assumed. He must have ducked over to the McDonald’s across the road. In his other hand was a paper bag. Had to be for Gon. They could have ordered room service, but the pair seemed to prefer fast food. Leorio supposed that he couldn't fault them for unhealthy habits when he'd only left their suite to indulge an unhealthy habit of his own: smoking a cigarette.

“You could, too,” Leorio pointed out in return.

“But this is too entertaining,” Killua said with a sadistic lilt to his lips.

Leorio had to agree. He’d always known that Kurapika would be a fan favourite, though he was the most private member of the band. His voice held a low, haunting tone, but it was rarely heard in interviews.

Kurapika, rather naively, in Leorio’s opinion, had believed that he could fly under the radar and hide in the shadow of the more outgoing Gon and the more sociable Leorio, but he’d quickly learned differently. His young, cute looks had garnered him the adoration of both male and female fans.

For the most part, that didn’t bother Leorio much. Killua was right. It was funny to watch Kurapika flounder in the waters of his newfound popularity, but sometimes Leorio found himself getting equally as frustrated as Kurapika. It was the familiarity the fans displayed with Kurapika that bothered him. They didn’t really know Kurapika at all, yet they seemed to believe that they did. That they had the right to touch him without asking permission, to ask him personal questions about his sexuality and his love life, to speculate publicly when Kurapika refused to answer them.

“You know, you could just kiss him in public,” Killua suggested, correctly deducing the reason for Leorio’s growing frown as Kurapika finally noticed them. He hopefully tried to catch Leorio’s eye as his expression turned pleading.

“That would solve your problem,” Killua continued.

“And piss Kurapika off,” Leorio added. “You know he’d hate to see photos of that all over the magazines and internet.”

Killua shrugged. “It’s up to you, I suppose,” he said. “But nothing’s gonna change if you don’t do something.”

He disappeared into the building. Leorio pushed off from the wall and called Kurapika’s name. The relief on Kurapika’s face drove away Leorio’s frown.

After apologising to the fans for their departure, and with a grateful (and also mildly irritated) Kurapika safely sheltered underneath his arm, Leorio followed Killua back into the hotel.


	14. vampire au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1D3urUtZoAIj-Qsh9e7n_0MYP-m9qOSvN/view?usp=sharing)

Leorio rolled over to observe a crack of light slide through the door of the room and across the floor toward the bed. Kurapika was finally home.

Through the open door of the bedroom, Leorio watched the shadowy form disappear into the bathroom across the hall. He made himself comfortable and tried to sleep but, like most other nights, sleep didn’t come.

Kurapika took his time in the shower, which was either a bad sign or a good sign depending on how one chose to view it. Leorio wasn’t sure which side of the fence he stood on. Once, the choice would have been clear, but since Leorio had met Kurapika, nothing seemed quite so cut and dry anymore.

Kurapika must have been about sixteen or seventeen, then. At least, that was how he’d looked. Leorio had no idea how old he actually was. Kurapika had refused to say.

He’d sat on the chair in the small doctor’s office, shoulders hunched and eyes haunted. His face had been pale and gaunt. He’d been very reluctant to speak, leading Leorio to assume that he was the victim of some kind of abuse or crime, but Leorio soon discovered that he was wrong.

Kurapika had come to him for help after exhausting all other options. In the end, Leorio hadn’t been able to help him as much as he’d hoped.

Kurapika padded softly across the carpet to the bed, dressed in clean, blue pyjamas. He moved around the bed and crawled beneath the covers. When he snuggled close to Leorio, Leorio felt the dampness of his freshly-washed hair and smelled the mint on his breath.

Considerate of him.

That confirmed in Leorio’s mind what he’d earlier suspected: that Kurapika had found a meal tonight. Leorio no longer felt queasy at the thought. Kurapika had once taken Leorio out on one of his hunts and Leorio had observed the behaviour of those Kurapika targeted. It had left him wondering if Kurapika was the true monster or not.

If humans could be monsters, too.

With Leorio unable to find a viable alternative, Kurapika had resorted to hunting live humans to sate his hunger, but he had strict requirements for his prey.

They had to view Kurapika as prey.

Kurapika’s young appearance aided him in finding such individuals. He deliberately dressed and acted in such a way that made him seem younger than he really was. To those who preyed on young and vulnerable people, Kurapika appeared to be a perfect target.

Those idiots had no idea who (or what) they were really stalking, or that they were actually the ones being stalked.

Kurapika usually only fed once a week or so, just enough to keep himself healthy. He didn’t want to push his luck too much.

Kurapika wriggled closer, squirming until Leorio put his arms around him.

“You’re still awake?” Kurapika inquired, sounding much more alert than Leorio felt.

Leorio couldn’t see his eyes from his current position, as Kurapika’s head was tucked beneath Leorio’s chin, but he knew that they were probably still crimson. Tomorrow, with the bloodlust satisfied, they would return to their usual neutral grey colour.

“Yeah,” Leorio responded. “Good hunt?”

“Hmm.”

Leorio didn’t ask any more. He knew that tomorrow, he’d wake to find Kurapika looking bright-eyed and healthy, his skin glowing pink and his hair a more vibrant shade of gold. Kurapika always looked reinvigorated after a feeding.

But as the days passed, Kurapika would begin to lose that vitality. His eyes would fade, his skin would become dry and his energy would wane.

Then Kurapika would begin his hunt anew. He’d dress up either as a boy or a girl in the clothes he kept in a box at the bottom of the closet. He’d paint his lips in a shade too bright, use eyeshadow just a bit too dark, and slip out into the night to snare another victim.

The morality of Kurapika’s actions was definitely questionable, but Leorio had come to the conclusion that it didn’t really matter how he felt about it. Kurapika was making the best of a bad situation.

And, though it was selfish of him, Leorio didn’t want to lose Kurapika. Why should Kurapika be sentenced to starve to death because he suffered from a condition that he hadn’t chosen and couldn’t change? Besides, it wasn’t as if those whose lives he took to keep his own were upstanding citizens of society. How many young lives had been saved because those predators were no longer prowling the streets?

Kurapika had finally found a comfortable position, crammed as tightly up against Leorio as was physically possible. Leorio didn’t complain. Kurapika had a tendency to be a bit clingy after a hunt. Leorio had never asked Kurapika about it, but he speculated that it was because Kurapika wanted reassurance that at least one person in the world knew his secret and wasn’t afraid of him, that one person in the world didn’t see him as a monster.


	15. role reversal au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dGTEAwL6Ub0vjSpgIiJGmXW782JI_bau/view?usp=sharing)

Leorio set down the steaming cup of tea onto the coffee table. Kurapika didn’t react, his face still buried in his knees.

“I could go,” Leorio tentatively offered.

Kurapika raised his face and scrubbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. “No, don’t. I’ll be fine.”

Leorio sat down on the sofa beside him.

“I guess it was a shock,” he said.

Kurapika nodded dully, his eyes red-rimmed and sore. “Definitely not a normal start to the day,” he said.

“Did you know anything about…?”

“About…” Kurapika shuddered. “About his involvement in the flesh trade, you mean?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Leorio ran the fingers of one hand along the metal rings on the fingers of his other hand. The chains connected to the rings clinked gently but Kurapika didn’t seem to hear them. “You were his TA, right?”

Kurapika laughed bitterly. “Of course I didn’t know anything about it,” he said. “But, clearly, someone did.”

Kurapika finally picked up his teacup and sipped at the hot liquid. Unbeknownst to him, Leorio had slipped a very mild sedative in there that would help Kurapika relax. Though he’d had a very rough morning, Kurapika still had his studies to think of.

“The police kept asking me if the door was really locked when I got there,” Kurapika said. “It’s strange. I thought it was, but the more they kept asking me, the less sure I was. Now, I don’t know.”

After another sip, Kurapika continued. “if it was locked, then whoever killed Doctor Hamasaki must have had a set of keys.”

“The cleaning staff?” Leorio suggested. He thought about Kurapika’s own set of keys for the building, trusted to him by his professor so that Kurapika could stay late and arrive early at the university. The keys that Leorio knew were usually kept in Kurapika’s coat pocket in the hall. The keys that were now in the hands of the police.

They wouldn’t find any fingerprints on them except Kurapika’s, and as Kurapika had used them to enter the building that morning, that was natural. Leorio had been sure to wipe them thoroughly before depositing them back in Kurapika’s coat pocket early that morning, before Kurapika woke for the day.

Leorio’s conscience nagged at him as Kurapika sat in silence, staring blankly at the black television screen. He knew that he was taking advantage of Kurapika’s position as a medical student in order to carry out his own vendetta against the corrupt medical practitioners who profited from the flesh trade, but there was no real harm to Kurapika, right? As long as Kurapika was never connected to the murders… and Leorio always made sure to provide proof of the victim’s dealings in the flesh trade. His victims were not innocent by any stretch of the imagination. They had blood on their hands, too.

Still, he wished that he could have convinced Kurapika to stay home that day. Arriving at Doctor Hamasaki’s office to find his corpse, tortured and mutilated, had been a very nasty shock for him.

Kurapika had a good heart, too good to get involved in the flesh trade himself. Kurapika would become the best kind of doctor, one who genuinely cared about his patients, not making money. Leorio was certain that he’d never have to add Kurapika’s name to his list of targets.


	16. treasure hunters au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AVEkG82yoq8n-xpB_MiyLPktaGhBE3L3/view?usp=sharing)

“I need to know if these are authentic.”

Leorio’s eyes strayed curiously from the man now seating himself across from him on the opposite side of the table to the item that had just been set down before him. It was box-shaped with a white cloth covering it.

“Authentic?” Leorio inquired doubtfully. “You do know I’m a doctor, right? Not an archaeologist or an antiques expert.”

“I know,” the blond man who had introduced himself as Kurapika said blandly. His stare was direct and piercing.

“What could you possibly need a doctor’s help to authenticate?” Leorio asked, his stomach feeling queasy.

 _“It’s easy cash,”_ his friend had said. _“The guy just needs help with something. Nothing dangerous.”_

Leorio was beginning to have his doubts.

Kurapika lifted the cloth carefully from the object. Leorio yelped and slid his chair back from the table.

“That’s… those are… eyes,” he managed to get out. He swallowed. He couldn’t stop staring at the perfectly preserved scarlet eyeballs floating in the glass case.

Kurapika didn’t say anything. He clutched the cloth in his fingers, twisting it tightly.

“God… where the fuck did you get them? Do I even want to know?”

A small shrug was all the answer he received. Leorio reluctantly pushed his chair forward. Eyes. Scarlet eyes. Kurta eyes. Leorio had heard of them, heard that the entire clan had been massacred and their eyes sold on the black market.

Leorio reevaluated his ‘client’. That seemed the right term for him since he was paying Leorio for a service. Kurapika wore a black suit and his hair was longish, coming down to his shoulders. The hotel suite he’d arranged to host their meeting in was expensive. Not the most expensive available, but definitely out of Leorio’s price range. Leorio had originally had him pegged as the son of a businessman or maybe the son of a Mafia don. He’d figured that the man probably just needed an injury or illness treated discreetly, but this…?

This guy had to have something to do with the Mafia. How else could he have gotten his hands on such a rare item? Scarlet eyes weren’t sold in any legal transactions or auctions.

“I need to know if they’re authentic. A medical doctor seemed the most appropriate person to ask,” Kurapika said evenly. His eyes lingered on the case, as if held there by a hypnotist’s spell. There was something in his expression that made Leorio question his assumptions about Kurapika. Something sad and weary.

“I think I might be able to tell if they’re fake,” Leorio admitted. “Do you have a magnifying glass?”

Kurapika nodded. “One moment,” he said, before rising from his chair and vanishing briefly through one of the doors into a connected room. When he returned, he brought with him a box containing half a dozen forms of magnifiers.

“I won’t allow the eyes to be damaged,” Kurapika said. “You can look at them, but that’s all.”

“Wouldn’t be much point in authenticating them if they’re destroyed in the process,” Leorio agreed.

Whoever had removed the eyes from the Kurta clansman they had once belonged to had done an excellent job. Leorio had to admire their skill, even if it also made him feel sick.

Kurapika’s presence made Leorio uncomfortable. He stared at Leorio with the fixed, steady gaze of a hawk waiting for prey to move out into the open, where he could swoop down and grab it. When Leorio reached out to turn the case around, Kurapika’s eyes narrowed.

“Don’t damage them,” Kurapika reminded him, anxiety lacing his tone.

Leorio touched the smooth surface with care, turning the case slowly around so that he could examine the eyes from a new angle.

“Are they worth a lot?” Leorio asked distractedly as he held a magnifying glass up to focus on the shining iris of one eye.

“More than you could ever imagine,” Kurapika said quietly.


	17. firefighters au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Mp9Z9zeTXM-leW1m9rE1VShwPaaZHzd_/view?usp=sharing)

If anyone thought that firefighting was always exciting, they were dead wrong. Most of Leorio’s shifts were spent sitting around at the station, waiting to be called out. He almost wished they’d get a call to rescue a cat from a tree or something. That would be better than the nervous anticipation of knowing that all hell could break loose at any second.

Leorio reached for his coffee mug blindly, his stare still focused on the medical textbook in front of his nose. The mug was empty. Leorio couldn’t remember drinking it.

“Here.”

A slim hand placed another mug on the table and removed the empty one.

“Thanks,” Leorio mumbled before lifting his eyes from the book to see which of his fellow firefighters had become so bored that they had actually been paying attention to how much coffee he’d drank.

All he saw was a blond head and straight back retreating toward the kitchenette, mug in hand. Kurapika. Another volunteer, like himself, Kurapika was new.

He looked scrawny, but Leorio had seen him in training and working out on his own. He knew that Kurapika’s slim build hid strength — and resolve, if those grey eyes were any indication.

Like Leorio, Kurapika often spent his shift reading books when he wasn’t exercising. The others had tried to draw him into their card games and various pursuits, but Kurapika rarely participated.

“Hey, Kurapika, can you make me a coffee?” one of the others called from another table.

“Make it yourself,” Kurapika answered over his shoulder as he dodged around the form of Lola, the station’s golden retriever who was sprawled out on the floor near the refrigerator. His response was met by laughter from the group at the table.

“Oh, come on. Why is Leorio special?”

With the mug quickly rinsed and deposited with the others waiting to be put in the dishwasher, Kurapika returned to his chair. As he picked up his book, he fixed the young man who’d spoken with a sour glare.

“He didn’t ask,” Kurapika said icily.

Leorio decided that he liked the little guy. Kurapika was a bit of an asshole at times, but he definitely made things more interesting.


	18. hanahaki au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going off script yet again with this one. Since Kurapika's already been a bodyguard in several of these already, I wanted to do something completely different.
> 
> * * *
> 
> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/139KadlYOl874wGstuLtj3ulCOkXs-Cwj/view?usp=sharing)

The most common and accepted theory was that the virus had originated somewhere in Europe. Though it could not spread via human-to-human contact, somehow it swept across the globe in mere months.

It struck seemingly at random. It didn't matter if you were young or old, it didn't matter what ethnicity you were. Whether you survived or not seemed to be entirely up to chance, or a higher power.

Kurapika didn't believe in a higher power, yet he found himself wondering if he should pray anyway. It didn't seem as if he could do anything else.

Melody had vanished for the time being, leaving Kurapika by himself in the sterile white hospital room, the beeping of the monitors his only reassurance that he wasn't entirely alone. His hand rested atop a darker hand, which, in turn, rested on a hospital-issue blanket.

Kurapika had considered bringing flowers to brighten up the room, but had decided, after a brief conversation with Melody on the subject, that it would probably be in bad taste, given the situation. Not that Leorio would care. He'd already slipped into a coma, his body kept functioning thanks to the machines around him.

Leorio had been very lucky. Kurapika knew that the required equipment to sustain the life of a patient who had deteriorated so much was in very high demand. If it weren't for the fact that Leorio worked at the hospital and his fellow staff members had made him a priority, Kurapika would likely have been too late to see him.

Kurapika hadn't even wanted to come at all. However, when his friend Melody had found out that his childhood friend was sick and Kurapika was making excuses that negated his obligations, she'd called him a coward and booked both of them plane tickets.

Melody was the only person alive who knew that Kurapika had unfinished business with Leorio. When she'd noticed that Kurapika turned down every date invitation he'd ever received, she'd asked why - and Kurapika had told her. Something about Melody's quiet, gentle manner invited confidence. Kurapika never doubted that Melody would keep his confession between them and he'd found that telling her had been a cathartic experience.

The truth was that Kurapika had fallen in love with Leorio during their last year of high school together. Well, that was when he'd recognised the feeling that had probably been there all along, anyway. But, at that point, it was clear that their lives were about to diverge. Kurapika felt that trying to maintain a long-distance relationship would only distract both of them from their respective goals, so he'd remained silent.

But now, this was his last chance to say something. Not that it would make any difference, since Leorio couldn't hear him anyway.

Still, Melody had told him that it might bring him some closure, so Kurapika decided to try anyway.

"Uh, well, I guess you'll be pretty mad at me for saying something now," Kurapika mumbled. He patted Leorio's hand. It felt cold beneath his. In a transparent attempt to stall, Kurapika tucked it carefully beneath the blanket, mindful of the tubes and wires that covered Leorio like a messy spider's web. Some blood had seeped out of his mouth, along with a red-stained flower petal. Kurapika wiped the blood off and disposed of the flower petal.

With that done, Kurapika was out of excuses. He returned to the hard, plastic chair and tried once again.

"I sort of, uh, like you." Kurapika resisted the urge to laugh at himself as he imagined Leorio's reaction to that. Mild confusion and irritation, probably, because wasn't it obvious that Kurapika liked him? They were friends, after all.

"'Like' as in..." Kurapika swallowed. He took a sip from his water bottle to wet his throat. Ever since a newspaper had published an article speculating that the virus had spread through the water system, everyone had been buying bottled water just to be safe. It was silly, of course. Scientists had already explored that avenue and come up with no evidence to support that theory. The water piped into peoples' homes and businesses was as safe as it ever was. In some places, that probably wasn't saying much, though.

Kurapika, knowing that the water here was clean, had refilled his bottle earlier from a tap. He didn't want to hand over any more of his money to the fat corporations profiting from the population's fear.

"'Like, as in... love," Kurapika finally finished.

There was no reaction from Leorio. He slept on, indifferent to Kurapika's confession.

"I know it doesn't do either of us any good now, but this is my last chance, so..." Kurapika trailed off into silence again. He felt tears prick at his eyes.

When Melody returned to the hospital room, she found Kurapika asleep, perched awkwardly on the chair and leaning against the bed, one arm flung onto the mattress. She settled herself in the other chair to wait for Kurapika to wake up.

She wasn't sure if it was just her imagination or not, but Leorio's face seemed softer and more relaxed, as if a worry or concern had been eased. It might have been her imagination, too, but the colour of his skin might have improved as well.


	19. coffee shop au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1frVG-LiOFCTXi4QzzCnzwjNyw5dDMXkl/view?usp=sharing)

"Two sugars, not one, please."

Leorio scowled as he handed the customer his change.

"I know. You said that already," Leorio griped.

"Then please remember it this time," the customer retorted before retreating to wait near the wall for Leorio to fill his order.

The blond male Leorio had just served was a regular. His order, like many of the regulars that frequented the coffee shop, never changed. Latte, skim milk, two sugars. Simple. Yet the newest employee, a high school student, had stuffed it up yesterday, leading to the customer's current bad mood.

Leorio busied himself with making the coffee as his colleague took over his position at the front counter. There were always two staff members behind the counter taking orders, rotating as needed.

"Hey. Here you go.” Leorio called out to the blond when his order was done. The blond took his coffee with a skeptical stare before turning toward the door. Leorio watched him weave around the tables, taking a sip as he went. His shoulders relaxed beneath his suit jacket and his steps grew longer as he approached the door.

Leorio smiled to himself. The guy must have realised that Leorio had made his coffee right. Leorio had always found it fascinating how fussy some customers were about their coffee. A bad coffee seemed to ruin their entire day. The blond in the business suit who came in every morning with his briefcase and shadows under his grey eyes was one of those customers, unfortunately.


	20. single parent au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GuayWwtGN4K5vpM29hNwcCWrwVmr7EEF/view?usp=sharing)

“Kurapika.”

Leorio suppressed a shudder of revulsion at the sound of the smooth voice interrupting their lunch. He didn’t bother to suppress his scowl as he turned his head to stare at the man who had stopped by their table to hail Leorio’s companion.

Kurapika’s face was entirely blank as he returned his ex-partner’s greeting equally as briefly.

“Chrollo,” he said. He glanced at the butchered remains of a half-eaten Happy Meal on the table at his elbow before leaning down to heft a backpack up. He offered it to Chrollo. “He’s out in the play area,” he said. “I’ll go call him in.”

Chrollo took the backpack and Kurapika slid out of his chair, heading for the door to the play area. He returned seconds later with a small boy on his heels, wide grin splitting a pudgy, pink face. Kurapika’s own face remained expressionless.

The little boy ran to Chrollo and attached himself to one black-suited leg, with grey eyes shining with a light far brighter and happier than Kurapika’s.

“Daddy!” he exclaimed happily.

Kurapika’s face finally showed some sign of emotion, a flicker of distaste before it smoothed out once again. Leorio remained silent, knowing that it wasn’t his place to interfere.

“Say goodbye to your mother, Kaden,” Chrollo instructed.

The little, dark-haired boy immediately turned to Kurapika and held his arms out. Kurapika pasted a smile onto his face, bent carefully and picked the boy up. Kaden wrapped his arms around Kurapika’s neck.

“Bye, Mummy,” he said.

“I’ll see you on Monday, Kaden,” Kurapika responded. “Be good for your father.”

“Okay.”

After delivering a light kiss to the little boy’s cheek, Kurapika lowered Kaden to the floor before Kaden could grab hold of his favourite forbidden toy, one of Kurapika’s dangling earrings.

Kurapika’s eyes met Chrollo’s, cold and blank. “We need to talk,” he said. He didn’t specify about what. Kurapika always tried to keep sensitive matters from floating into Kaden’s ears. He wasn’t quite so considerate about Leorio’s ears. Leorio had spent many hours listening to Kurapika rant about his ex when Kaden wasn’t with him.

“I told you. I’ll give you whatever you want when you come home—and start acting… properly,” Chrollo replied.

For just a brief moment, an angry snarl broke through Kurapika’s hard-won control. Kaden, now tugging on his father’s jacket impatiently, didn’t notice, giving Kurapika the time he needed to get himself under control.

Leorio personally wanted to punch Chrollo. Once again, he firmly reminded himself that it wasn’t his place to interfere. Kurapika was capable of defending his own choices.

If only the situation weren’t so complicated… Kurapika’s decisions had consequences that extended beyond himself and grappling with those consequences was difficult for him. As much as Leorio wanted to help, he had to admit that he was out of his depth.

“I’ll take it further,” Kurapika said quietly.

“Try and you’ll lose both of them,” Chrollo returned.

Kurapika’s hand fluttered protectively to the small swell of his belly. His cheeks lost colour.

“Which of the two of us do you think they’ll side with?” Chrollo asked. His words were cruel but his tone was bland. For Kaden’s benefit, Leorio guessed. It was almost funny, watching this peculiar method of combat the two engaged in. Both trying to get their points across while also trying not to upset the child they shared.

“A single parent with a full-time, minimum wage job or a rich businessman?” Chrollo asked.

Kurapika closed his eyes, his face settling into a bitter resignation. “Just go,” he mumbled, sitting down heavily.

“Bye, Mister Leorio.”

Leorio obediently waved to Kaden as he left with his father, steps bouncing across the floor.

“Are you okay?” Leorio asked Kurapika.

Kurapika raised his head from his hands.

“Yes,” he said. “I’m fine. He’s just such a…”

“You can say it. Kaden’s not here,” Leorio reminded him.

“An asshole,” Kurapika snarled. “He’s an asshole.”

“Yeah. You’ve got lousy taste, Kurapika,” Leorio teased in a blatant attempt to bait Kurapika into a better temper. He was rewarded with a thin smile from Kurapika.

“And what does that say about you?” Kurapika asked.

“I suppose even someone with bad taste can strike gold once in a while,” Leorio said with a grin.


	21. professional rivals au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13MY24arYT3tJo6hi717nafUIReSRCtqt/view?usp=sharing)

“I hate him,” Leorio snarled as he watched a short, blond and immaculately dressed man leave his boss’s office.

“I don’t get why he pisses you off so much.”

Killua leaned against the edge of Leorio’s desk, a lollipop sticking out from the corner of his mouth.

“Because he’s just so… so…” Leorio trailed off, unable to articulate exactly what pissed him off about Kurapika.

“Good at his job?” Killua suggested slyly.

“That’s part of it,” Leorio admitted. “He’s only been here, what? Three months? He’s already giving Pariston a run for the title of ‘ambitious, smarmy prick’.”

“That’s a title?” Killua asked, a grin spreading around the lollipop. He leaned over into Leorio’s space. “Admit it. You just don’t like him because he’s better at your job than you are.”

Leorio scowled as Killua straightened, a gleam hiding in his eyes beneath a shock of unnaturally white hair. Kurapika, oblivious to their conversation, vanished behind a partition as he sat down at his own desk.

“He’s not better than me. I just don’t give as much of a shit about my work as he does about his,” Leorio said.

“Then why do you care at all?” Killua asked. “Don’t tell me that you actually like him or something.”

“Like him? No way, you little brat. Haven’t you been listening? I said I hate him.”

From the grin on Killua’s face, it was plain that he didn’t believe Leorio.


	22. futuristic au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Q5NlVjX53KtjhftzyfdWqzWlDlG3_tN9/view?usp=sharing)

Leorio stared down at the mass of wires and tubes spilling out of the pod he’d just opened, trying to mentally map them in order to figure out where to start removing them. The pod was meant to be part of a larger system called the Infinity Chain drive that powered the starships made by the Phantom Corporation. Leorio didn’t know much about the rest of the system, but he did know that this pod was its heart. Without it, the entire system might as well be scrap metal.

“This system is different,” he muttered.

At his elbow, Pairo peered down curiously, poking at one of the wires dangling over the edge of the pod.

“Don’t touch that, Pairo. I think it’s still live.”

As if to confirm Leorio’s suspicion, a spark lit up the severed end of the wire. Pairo drew his hand back, frowning.

Leorio began at the foot of the pod, figuring that he couldn’t do too much serious damage down there. Pairo helped, his smaller hands able to move in spaces too tight for Leorio’s. The painstaking process took hours, but Leorio was always mindful of their end goal: a successful extraction.

Beneath the tangle of wires and tubes, a pale form revealed itself. Humanoid, with a bald head and gaunt features. Leorio felt fury well up inside his chest. He wanted to punch something, but he knew from experience that if he did, he’d lose his helper for at least a few hours. Pairo was a bright, intelligent kid (if a bit quiet), but he would bolt at any sign of violence.

“All right,” Leorio breathed out. “Let’s get him out now.”

Pairo, who had been paternally petting the form’s hand, left to fetch a stretcher while Leorio made sure that everything had been properly disconnected. He’d already staunched some of the bleeding with bandages. Luckily, the blood loss was minimal.

Phantom Corp had improved their technology a lot. Leorio couldn’t say that he was grateful for that, though.

Pairo returned with the stretcher and Leorio hefted the form onto it. Unsurprisingly, there was no reaction from the form, though his eyes were open. His stare was a brilliant scarlet, a colour that Leorio was sure didn’t exist anywhere else in nature.

The colour would fade within the next few hours, as it had with Pairo. Pairo’s eyes never glowed scarlet unless he was exceptionally emotional, which happened very rarely.

Pairo followed as Leorio pushed the stretcher out of the cargo hold, leaving the remains of the pod for the tech people to go over. He personally thought that it was a cop out that none of them were willing to come near it until its occupant had been removed.

He could understand why; he found the whole thing disgusting as well, but unlike them, he didn’t have the luxury of passing the buck onto someone else. He had to deal with it.

They’d managed to perform about a dozen extractions since Leorio had been recruited. Eight of them had been successful. Of those, only Pairo had chosen to remain on the station. Leorio wondered if it was because of his young age. He seemed to look up to Leorio like a father figure, or perhaps a mentor. Leorio was grateful for his presence. It made the extractions go much more smoothly.

Through past experience, Leorio had learned that a very quiet, very bare environment was best. Waking up would be a terrible shock to the patient and minimal sensory input lessened that shock.

Leorio brought the stretcher into a small white room created just for that purpose. He didn’t bother covering or clothing the patient. Any sort of covering would probably get ripped off. After tending to the small puncture wounds on the patient’s body and checking his vitals, Leorio and Pairo left the room.

Pairo glanced back as the door slid soundlessly closed behind them.

“He’ll be fine,” Leorio assured him. “You can go and watch the cameras if you want.”

Pairo darted down the hall and Leorio turned in the opposite direction to go to the infirmary. He had to make sure that his list of requested supplies was ready for the team who had brought the pod in. Their job wasn’t just to steal the Infinity Chain drives. Their job also entailed keeping the station supplied.

For hours, the patient who had been extracted from the pod showed no life except for the slow rise and fall of his chest. When he did wake, it was abrupt. His limbs spasmed, as if his brain had just remembered that they existed, though it didn’t know how to control them. Leorio sent Pairo in first, remaining where he could monitor the situation in the security room. Cheadle watched over his shoulder as Pairo approached the stretcher.

“I really don’t like the idea of letting a child do this,” she murmured. “It seems… exploitative.”

Leorio winced. That was a heavy word to throw around here.

“He wants to,” Leorio argued. “And he speaks the language. I’ve only been able to pick up a few words here and there.”

“How do they learn it?” Cheadle asked.

The man on the stretcher stared at Pairo with his glowing eyes. Pairo smiled at him with the innocence of a puppy. His lips moved, but the cameras weren’t wired for sound so Leorio and Cheadle heard nothing.

“Maybe Phantom Corp teaches them?” Leorio asked. “Maybe they’re allowed to communicate with each other in the breeding facilities?”

“We really need to get someone into those facilities,” Cheadle murmured wistfully. “If we could get proof… but the government already knows. It probably wouldn’t make much difference. Still, I’d like to know what they’re like and how the Kurta are treated.”

Badly, Leorio suspected. The patients they’d rescued had very few memories of childhood other than the language of the Kurta.

The Kurta had been a small clan living on an otherwise unremarkable world. Their most distinguishing feature was the fact that their eyes turned scarlet under certain conditions. From what Leorio understood of the clan’s history, Phantom Corp, the largest technology and research firm in the known galaxy had studied the clan and determined that the scarlet eyes allowed the Kurta to access a mysterious power. Somehow, Phantom Corp had used the Kurta to harness that power to create the Infinity Chain drives, the fastest and most reliable starship drive on the market.

The Kurta were catalogued as extinct, yet another rare alien species that had fallen victim to progress. Leorio had, up until he’d been recruited by Cheadle’s organisation, believed, like the rest of the populace, that none of the Kurta had survived. Now he knew that Phantom Corp had the only remaining Kurta in captivity and were exploiting them for profit. Cheadle’s organisation aimed to free and protect endangered species from exploitation and extinction.

The man on the stretcher continued to stare at Pairo as the boy spoke, giving no sign that he understood a single word. Leorio knew that he would understand, eventually. He was probably just having trouble processing Pairo’s words. Pairo would keep talking until the man responded. The boy seemed to instinctively know the best way to approach his fellow Kurta.

The man’s fingers twitched, a reflexive movement as his brain figured out how to send the right signals. The scarlet burn of his eyes was dimming to a flat grey, emotion giving way to reason.

This one was going to make it through, too. Leorio couldn’t have asked for a better beginning to his recovery.


	23. arranged marriage au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZgbL5XT_sIYB1gQygvQ7RkKgmkcWsg47/view?usp=sharing)

Leorio sat awkwardly on the sofa, not sure how he was supposed to react. He’d been very apprehensive about this meeting, but he definitely hadn’t been prepared for this.

Across from him, the blond stared at him with a mix of guilt, apology and determination on his pretty face.

And the ‘his’ part was where Leorio was having difficulty. He’d been expecting a woman, not a man.

“I’m sorry… but I can’t change it,” Kurapika said in a tone that clearly indicated that if he could, he wouldn’t.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner? You could have written to me… your parents could have written to mine…”

Why treat it like some big secret? Other arrangements could have been made… except Leorio had a suspicion that his father was too stubborn to change the agreement set between their families nearly two decades ago - back when the Kurta’s child had been female, not male.

“You know that both our families need this marriage,” Kurapika said quietly. “My parents thought that if they kept it a secret until the last minute…”

“I wouldn’t be able to back out,” Leorio finished dryly. He laughed.

Looking uncomfortable, Kurapika fiddled with one of his earrings. Leorio wondered if they were a family heirloom. Did he want to wear them or did his parents insist on it?

It had to be the former, Leorio suspected. It took a lot of guts for someone to try to change how others had perceived them since their birth. Kurapika might look fragile, but he clearly had a backbone.

“I’ve never been happy about this whole thing,” Leorio admitted. “I never expected to meet you and fall head over heels in love with you or anything. My expectations actually weren’t that high. I think I can deal with this.”

“Good,” Kurapika said, though he still looked skeptical.

So much made sense now. Why Leorio had never received any kind of correspondence from Kurapika. Why his parents had never been able to arrange a face-to-face meeting.

“I guess you weren’t expecting much either,” Leorio said with a wry grin. “Do I disappoint?”

Kurapika’s cheeks turned pink in embarrassment as he fumbled for a response, clearly caught off-guard by the question. He was probably trying to work out how to reply without sounding offensive. Leorio’s grin widened as Kurapika’s eyes narrowed, decision made.

“I thought you’d be more handsome,” Kurapika said, a slightly vindictive note in his voice.

Leorio got the feeling that Kurapika was actually going to be a lot of fun. Maybe this whole ‘arranged marriage’ thing wasn’t so bad.


	24. private detectives au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yl8fWeKLol-1Id5mepSoutxEJ8kK6RmR/view?usp=sharing)

Leorio passed the photo to Kurapika, who studied it intensely, his blond bangs hiding his eyes. Across from them, their young client shifted in his seat with restless, anxious energy.

“The school won’t tell me why he isn’t there,” the boy said.

“Look, this may sound a little harsh, but you’re just a classmate,” Leorio pointed out. “That’s understandable.”

“No! I’m his best friend! Killua wouldn’t leave without telling me anything!”

Leorio exchanged a look with Kurapika, who had lifted his eyes from the photograph in his hand to survey the situation.

Did they want to take the case? A twelve year old boy looking for his ‘missing’ classmate? A classmate who might have moved away, ended up in the hospital, or any one of a million other reasonable explanations?

“I tried going to the police, but they won’t do anything,” their prospective client, Gon, said.

Leorio resisted the urge to laugh. He could tell from the slight spasm on Kurapika’s face that he was trying equally as hard to avoid rolling his eyes. Of course the police hadn’t done anything. What did they have to go on? A twelve year old missing his friend. That was it.

“We could try to contact the family, I guess,” Leorio suggested. This situation seemed kind of ridiculous to him, but something about the determined worry in the kid’s face was getting to him. If they could provide him with some assurance that his friend was fine, then why not? It shouldn’t be difficult.

“What is his last name?” Kurapika inquired, reaching for his pen.

“Zoldyck. His name is Killua Zoldyck.”

Leorio, who had settled back to take a sip of his coffee, choked. Beside him, Kurapika went as still as a deer who had just noticed the car bearing down on it.

“Zoldyck?” Leorio asked. “Did you say Zoldyck?” That couldn’t be right.

Gon, oblivious to the change in mood, nodded eagerly. “Yep,” he said. “Killua Zoldyck.”

“Gon, have you ever met Killua’s family?” Kurapika asked slowly. His pen hung limply from his fingers, forgotten.

“Nah. He says his parents are really strict about people coming over,” Gon said. “We usually hang out at the arcade or the park. Killua’s got the high score on a lot of the arcade games, but he hasn’t been there in more than a week. I checked the scoreboards.”

Amateur detective work. Leorio knew that wasn’t going to cut it with this case. He exchanged another long look with Kurapika, who was chewing his bottom lip with worry.

The Zoldycks were the richest family in the state, maybe the country, though how they’d gotten that wealth wasn’t immediately obvious. Anyone with any experience in any type of security work, law enforcement or politics knew that the money had been obtained through illegal means, though. Gon, being a child, wouldn’t know that.

If Killua had disappeared, it was because his family had wanted him to.

 _Should we refuse?_ Leorio could see the question clearly posed in Kurapika’s grey eyes.

Digging around in Zoldyck affairs was not a smart thing to do if someone wanted to reach the age of retirement.

But something about the earnest, concerned expression on Gon’s face had Leorio hooked.

Killua was a Zoldyck, but he was also a twelve year old boy. A boy who might well be hurt or in danger.

Leorio shook his head slightly at Kurapika, who nodded in grim resignation. His pen scratched across the paper as he wrote down Killua’s full name in his notebook.

If they didn’t take Gon’s case, then he would continue looking into his friend’s disappearance on his own. The only thing worse than two private detectives digging around in the mud of the Zoldycks’ affairs was a twelve year old boy doing the same thing. He and Kurapika knew what they were getting into and could take precautions. Gon was going in blind and oblivious. If he wasn’t careful, he’d be the next twelve year old to disappear.


	25. circus au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-vxhCpEeW3Eidog2gDUmIsJ5uklBf545/view?usp=sharing)

“You shouldn’t be back here. How did you even find me?”

Kurapika glared at Leorio as he self-consciously slid a coat around himself. He still wore his skin-tight costume, though he’d washed off the makeup from his face. He needed a proper bath, though. Surely he stank of sweat.

His ‘guest’ didn’t seem to notice, though. Leorio stepped into the small space of the tent, pushing aside a chair covered with discarded clothing as he did so.

“I asked one of the other performers where you were,” Leorio told him.

“And they told you?” Kurapika demanded, irate. What if Leorio had been a stalker? Did his fellow performers care at all about his safety? It really seemed rude for them to point Leorio his way.

But maybe Kurapika was being a little unreasonable. The tent walls were so thin that he could hear faint voices floating by. If he yelled, someone would definitely hear him.

Still, Kurapika didn’t feel safe in this place, which brought him right back to being angry with the other performers.

“Yeah. I said I was your friend and they told me where to find you,” Leorio said. “You were pretty amazing out there.”

Kurapika felt his cheeks colour with embarrassment at Leorio’s compliment. He’d had no idea that somewhere beyond the blazing lights that lit the tent, Leorio had been hiding among the crowd.

“How’d you learn all those acrobatic moves so quickly?” Leorio inquired.

Kurapika’s embarrassment shifted to irritation. He gave Leorio a narrow-eyed look, which caused Leorio to wince and raise both hands placatingly. _I know. Sorry,_ he mouthed silently.

“I learned it when I was a child so picking it up again was easy,” Kurapika responded. Silently, he cursed Leorio for doing something so stupid as to come see him in person. They were only supposed to communicate by phone, and only when there was no risk of Kurapika’s fellow circus performers overhearing.

“Well, I thought you were amazing,” Leorio said, and Kurapika’s embarrassment returned as he realised that Leorio meant it. His eyes shone with sincerity—and something else that Kurapika couldn’t identify. Maybe it was admiration? Fondness? And a twinge of worry?

Kurapika mentally scoffed at the last thought. If Leorio let his concern for Kurapika’s welfare interfere with their mission, then Kurapika would find himself in a very dangerous predicament. He already had his head stuck in the tiger’s mouth. He was only safe as long as the tiger didn’t realise he was there.

Kurapika was currently working as an acrobat at a travelling circus, but his real job was as a police officer. He and Leorio were investigating the circus because they’d caught wind of rumours that the circus was a front for drug trafficking. Kurapika was looking for evidence that could be used to verify their suspicions and put those responsible behind bars.

Leorio was supposed to be his backup, the person he could call if he got into trouble. Leorio wasn’t supposed to show his face at the circus—but now he had, and Kurapika’s fellow performers knew what he looked like.

Idiot.

“I figured that you’d be a bundle of nerves,” Leorio said. “You’re always a mess before any kind of public performance, but you were totally cool. I guess you had nothing to worry about, after all.”

The way Leorio stared at Kurapika indicated that there was something in his words that he was trying to communicate to Kurapika. Had nothing to worry about? Did Leorio mean to tell him that he had nothing to worry about when it came to their current situation?

“Everything usually works out fine when you know the moves you’ll make,” Leorio continued.

Kurapika frowned. So Leorio had already considered the consequences of his actions. For some reason Kurapika couldn’t yet see, Leorio thought that it was going to work out fine.

“It helps to communicate with the other acrobats I’m working with, too,” Kurapika said pointedly.

Leorio shrugged apologetically, clearly getting the message that Kurapika meant that they should have talked about this before Leorio had gone ahead and done it.

“You’re the expert,” Leorio said breezily.

“Kurapika?”

Kurapika stiffened as a dark form filled the entrance, blocking out the light from outside the tent. Leorio turned to smile at the newcomer.

“Hey,” he said. “You’re the ringmaster, right? The show was fantastic.”

“I’m glad you liked it. And you are…?”

Chrollo Lucilfer, the enigmatic mind behind the circus’s success, looked Leorio over with a critical eye.

“Leorio Paladiknight,” Leorio said. He offered his hand for Chrollo to shake. Chrollo did so, his expression still suspicious. “I’m a friend of Kurapika’s,” Leorio explained. “He didn’t want me to come see his performance but I would have been a lousy friend if I didn’t.”

Chrollo’s eyes shifted over Leorio’s shoulder to find Kurapika, who had crossed his arms and was frowning. Kurapika met Chrollo’s eyes, refusing to turn away like he wanted to.

Chrollo seemed to find something amusing in Kurapika’s face, since his lips rose into a smile. A low chuckle made Kurapika bristle.

“I won’t intrude on your time together, then,” Chrollo said. “But you’re welcome to join the rest of us if you want to. We’re having dinner and drinks under the pavilion behind the main tent.”

“Thanks,” Leorio said.

Chrollo left and Kurapika let his shoulders drop in relief.

“His eyes are like a hawk’s,” Leorio commented quietly, after casting a look outside to be sure that Chrollo was far enough away that he wouldn’t overhear.

“I think of him more like a spider,” Kurapika admitted. “He creeps up on you without warning.”

A spider. Poisonous. Dangerous. Undoubtably the mastermind behind the drug trafficking. Nothing happened in the circus without his knowledge and approval.

“Ugh. That’s a horrible image, Kurapika,” Leorio chided. “How could you even look him in the eye while imagining that?”

Kurapika gave Leorio a flat stare. “I imagine stepping on him, and that makes me feel a lot better,” he said.

Leorio grimaced, but nodded. He got the message. Chrollo was Kurapika’s main target. Now, it was up to Leorio to do some research of his own. Kurapika didn’t have the luxury of using official sources to check up on Chrollo’s background, but Leorio did. Leorio could bring Kurapika the information he needed, while allowing Kurapika to keep his cover.

“Well, I don’t want to think about squashing spiders. I’d rather go join your new friends out there, so change your clothes and come on,” Leorio said.

“I don’t want to,” Kurapika said, feeling his irritation bubble up to the surface again. The last thing he felt like doing was making useless small talk and answering awkward questions while fending off drink offers from his new colleagues.

Leorio shrugged. “Suit yourself,” he said. “But don’t blame me if some embarrassing childhood stories slip out. My mouth tends to run away from me when I’m drunk.”

Kurapika wanted to point out that Leorio didn’t know any embarrassing childhood stories involving him, as they hadn’t even known each other as children. But the impish twinkle in Leorio’s eye told Kurapika that he would make them up. It was probably part of his cover story.

“Fine,” Kurapika snapped. “Wait outside.”

Leorio disappeared, to wait in the chilly glow of the electric lights set up to keep the night at bay. Kurapika shucked off his coat and began to change into a set of street clothes, cursing Leorio under his breath as he did so. His much-longed-for bath was going to have to be postponed.


	26. monster hunters au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qtSG0Mh7d-5E1tBfVuTPoTV1zVZKcczU/view?usp=sharing)

Leorio stood frozen in the hall, his eyes locked with those of the intruder. He couldn’t look away. The bright, scarlet colour of the intruder’s irises was so unusual, so vibrant, and yet, so familiar. Those eyes seemed even brighter than the florescent lights that shone down on them from above.

The intruder’s clothes were covered in fresh blood. The two blades it clutched in its hands were stained dark, indicating to Leorio that the blood on its clothes didn’t belong to it.

That blood belonged to his colleagues. His friends.

Those eyes… Leorio had seen those eyes only on surveillance videos. The footage was always grainy; indistinct, humanoid shadows darting in the trees, but the eyes… always glowing that eerie, monstrous shade of red.

Leorio had never imagined that he would ever come face-to-face with one of them. He was supposed to be safe in the military facility, helping to maintain the robots they sent out to hunt down and kill the scarlet-eyed monsters.

Now one of them had made it inside the facility and its eyes burned with an angry, murderous gleam.

Leorio had never thought he’d ever see one of the Kurta monsters in the flesh—and he certainly hadn’t ever thought that it would look so… human.


	27. flower shop au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AUapnOn-IV947SwiopPwxQIoRphKLKsO/view?usp=sharing)

Kurapika looked up from the flowers he was arranging in the vase at the sound of the bell above the shop’s door jangling. As soon as he saw the face of the person who stepped through, he ducked his head, panic closing a hand around his heart.

It’s nothing. Just a coincidence, he told himself. He doesn’t know who you are. He _can’t_ know.

Thankfully, Kurapika wasn’t expected to serve the new customer. That was Basho’s job.

From beneath his bangs, Kurapika watched the customer weave around the tables loaded with flowers to the counter, where Basho greeted him cheerfully.

“Are you looking for something in particular?” Basho asked the man.

“I was actually hoping you might recognise this.”

Kurapika’s heart stopped as the customer reached into his pocket and held out a white card to Basho. A very familiar white card.

Shit!

Kurapika struggled to breathe as Basho took the card and examined it.

“That’s definitely one of ours,” he said. “But why are you asking about it?”

“Because someone’s been leaving bouquets of flowers at my door for the past three weeks and I have no idea who they are,” the customer explained. “I thought that if I could find the shop they came from…”

Basho’s eyes practically lit up with delight. Kurapika wished that he could duck into the office, but Basho would notice. Maybe he wouldn’t recognise the handwriting, Kurapika hoped.

“That’s not my handwriting, and I don’t think we’ve had any regular orders like that recently, but that card is definitely from our stock…” Basho studied the card closely. “Maybe your admirer is using different florists?”

“The cards are all the same,” the customer said. “And there aren’t that many florists around here.”

“True. Let’s see… neat handwriting, pretty bland poetry, it’s too brief and pointed—“

Kurapika bristled behind his flower arrangement. Really? Kurapika personally thought that Basho was too wordy. You could only fit so much on a little card…

“Hey, Kurapika!”

Kurapika’s face drained of colour as Basho waved at him.

“Come over here and take a look at this.”

“I’m, uh, busy. Sorry,” Kurapika said, trying to avoid the eyes of the customer who had turned to look at him. Once again, his chest felt tight.

“It’ll only take a second.” Basho’s smile was vindictive, more like a smirk.

He knew. He’d recognised Kurapika’s handwriting—and he wasn’t going to let Kurapika off the hook.

Kurapika wasn’t ready for this. He definitely wasn’t ready for this. He hadn’t planned for it. Not this soon.

Goddamn it, why did Doctor Leorio Paladiknight have to be so proactive?!

Kurapika slid around the table he’d been working at and approached the counter on weak legs, reminding himself repeatedly to breathe. He moved behind the counter to join Basho, who held up the card for him to see. Kurapika didn’t need to look at it. He had written it, after all.

“Know anything about this, Kurapika?” Basho asked. “‘Cause that looks an awful lot like your handwriting…”

Doctor Paladiknight’s small, brown eyes met Kurapika’s curiously. Kurapika wondered what he saw. A blond who could easily pass for a teenager with a feminine cast to his features. In contrast, Doctor Paladiknight was tall, and in Kurapika’s admittedly biased opinion, handsome and manly, with an easy smile that smoothed the lines of his face.

Caught between Basho’s unsympathetic delight and Doctor Paladiknight’s kind curiosity, Kurapika could only stammer out the truth.


	28. fashion and models au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uKdHiNYOI-oj5YdZS_HSBOBkP2EJDLEe/view?usp=sharing)

Leorio had never accompanied Kurapika to one of his photoshoots before. His own job kept him too busy. He had to admit (though not to Kurapika’s face) that he found it a bit boring.

“You can go over and talk to him if you want to,” the makeup artist told Leorio as she fetched her bag from the chair beside him.

“Really? I won’t be in the way?” Leorio asked.

“No. We’ve got a few minutes.”

Leorio headed to the park bench where Kurapika was currently sitting, sipping from a bottle of water someone had handed him. He didn’t immediately notice their approach.

“Kurapika, I need to touch up your makeup,” the young woman told him.

Kurapika let out a weary sigh. “Yeah,” he said, lowering the bottle of water. He was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. The shirt was open at the collar, showing more of Kurapika’s chest than Kurapika would ever show in casual dress.

“How long does this usually take?” Leorio asked.

Kurapika startled, his head swinging in Leorio’s direction. His eyes were quite unique. Leorio likened them to a cat’s eyes. His pupils were narrow, bordered with scarlet halos. Some people might have called them creepy, but Leorio thought they were beautiful. Kurapika had a different opinion, though he rarely voiced it.

Kurapika recovered from his surprise quickly. “Oh, I don’t know,” he said. “If you don’t want to stay, you don’t have to. I can call you when we’re done.”

“Kurapika, over this way.”

Kurapika obediently allowed the makeup artist to direct his face forward as she brushed at his cheeks.

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ll wait,” Leorio said. “But I might duck over to that cafe for a bit, so don’t panic if I’m not here. I won’t be far away.”

Kurapika’s eyes narrowed. “I wouldn’t panic,” he argued. “I’m actually just fine without you, Leorio. Do what you want.”

“Okay.” Leorio laughed, not offended in the least by Kurapika’s tone. Kurapika often got defensive when he felt that he was being underestimated. Leorio no longer took it personally.

Besides, Kurapika was right. He could manage just fine without Leorio there.

After the shoot was done, Leorio took Kurapika over to the cafe so he could have a proper meal. They drew stares as they walked through the door. Leorio wasn’t sure if it was because some of the customers had recognised Kurapika from the shoot across the road, or because of the fact that Kurapika was wearing sunglasses indoors and using his white cane. He hung onto Leorio’s arm as Leorio directed him to a spare table.

Kurapika sat and folded his cane, putting it down on the floor at his feet. Leorio took a seat across from him and picked up the menu. He read out the items he thought Kurapika might like, ignoring those that he already knew weren’t to Kurapika’s taste.

Kurapika rubbed his eyes beneath his sunglasses as Leorio returned from ordering their dishes.

“I’m so tired,” Kurapika complained.

“I don’t know how you do it. I was bored silly just watching you,” Leorio admitted. “And that photographer was so bossy…”

“He was just trying to get the best shots,” Kurapika argued. “I’m used to it. Some of them can be really rude, though. Nothing you do is ever right for them. They complain the entire time. Those shoots are the worst.”

“How did you get into modelling?” The question had always been on Leorio’s mind but he’d never asked it until now. He’d worried that Kurapika might take it the wrong way. Kurapika could be surprisingly sensitive about some things. But Leorio thought he knew Kurapika well enough to be safe asking now.

More to the point, Kurapika knew _him_ well enough to know that Leorio was asking because he was genuinely interested, not trying to imply that there had to be some kind of special circumstances involved.

“I was scouted by an agent in high school,” Kurapika said.

“And they didn’t care that you were blind?” Leorio asked.

“No. My agent said that it didn’t make any difference. We could work around it. And we have,” Kurapika said.

“That’s great,” Leorio responded. He wondered if Kurapika knew just how unusual his achievements were for someone so young. He was still mostly doing photoshoots for local publications and advertisements, but the offers were starting to get more and more lucrative as overseas companies started noticing him. Leorio was confident that, in a few years, Kurapika would be far busier and earning much more money than he was now.


	29. tattoo parlour au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/117SjAljGvQz15ilTAmyZddKyzjEVNMX2/view?usp=sharing)

“Wow, these are really good.”

Leorio turned the page over to reveal more hand-drawn designs. The small parlour he stood in smelled rather strongly of potent cleaning products, but Leorio was accustomed to the smell as he was a doctor.

“You could also get a picture from the internet or I could try to draw one to your specifications if you can’t find what you want,” Kurapika suggested. The pale, fine-boned hands responsible for creating the beautiful pictures Leorio was looking at rested on the shiny countertop.

“I’m not exactly sure what I want,” Leorio confessed. “Something small, definitely. Nothing girly, though.”

“What made you decide to get a tattoo?” Kurapika inquired.

Leorio stiffened and flipped over another page in an attempt to avoid meeting Kurapika’s curious eyes.

“One of my friends sort of dared me,” he lied. Truthfully, he’d made the decision on his own for entirely selfish reasons. He walked past the tattoo parlour every day on his way to work and had noticed the blond tattooist. He’d wanted to stop and talk to him, maybe ask him out, but Leorio couldn’t muster up the courage to do so.

But getting a tattoo provided him with the perfect excuse to approach the pretty blond and the time he needed to work up to asking him out.

He hadn’t expected that the blond would be such a great artist. Even the simplest of his designs managed to look elegant.

“That doesn’t give me much to work with,” Kurapika commented.

“Yeah, I know,” Leorio said sheepishly. He really should have thought this through more thoroughly. It seemed like he was just wasting Kurapika’s time. What kind of impression was he giving Kurapika? That he was indecisive? A bit too spontaneous?

“I think I’ve seen you before,” Kurapika said thoughtfully. “Do you walk past here most days?”

Kurapika had noticed him too?

Leorio nodded. “I work at the hospital,” he said. “I walk past here on my way there all the time.”

“I see. Well, you don’t have to decide on anything today. You could go home and have a look on the internet for a design. Tattoos aren’t easy to remove, so you should be careful about choosing one.”

“I really like your designs, though,” Leorio admitted. “I’m pretty sure I want one of them, I just don’t know which yet.”

Kurapika’s cheeks turned red. Leorio smiled, and watched as the colour deepened.

Leorio decided that he was definitely going through with getting the tattoo. He’d never regret having one of Kurapika’s designs on his skin, no matter what it was.


	30. magic au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bpHSsklKSMegRbKlbuQ_w9FALTa_79se/view?usp=sharing)

Leorio perched on the edge of the table, pushing aside a few books to make room. Kurapika’s lips dipped down as he looked up to see who had interrupted his study session.

“You weren’t in sorcery class today,” Leorio said. “Did you decide to skip it?”

Kurapika’s mouth curled into a sneer. “Haven’t you heard?” he asked. “I’m sure it’s all over school by now.”

“I’ve heard a lot of things, but I want to get the real story. So, out with it. What happened?”

Kurapika dropped his pen onto his notebook. It rolled to bump up against the spiral bind of the book. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he muttered.

“Come on, Kurapika. Just tell me,” Leorio insisted. “What did you do? First, you’re off school for a week, then you don’t come to sorcery class…”

“I’m not allowed to attend that class. I’m not allowed to use magic at all,” Kurapika snapped.

“Why?” Leorio pressed. He could see that Kurapika was growing irritated by Leorio’s persistence, but he had to know. As far as he could tell, he was Kurapika’s only real friend. He felt bad that he hadn’t been able to visit Kurapika for the past week, but he didn’t have Kurapika’s phone number or address.

“I… did something I shouldn’t have,” Kurapika mumbled. “Don’t give me a hard time about it, please. I’ve already heard it all from the teachers and the doctors.”

“Doctors? What did you need a doctor for?” Leorio’s worry grew. Now that he looked closely at Kurapika, he could see that Kurapika looked tired.

“I… took one of the books from the restricted section,” Kurapika said, looking down at his notebook. “I thought I could use one of the spells in there to enhance my magic ability…”

Kurapika was known to be one of the weakest magic-users in their class. He worked hard, but no matter what he did, he wasn’t on the same level as the rest of the class. Leorio was only slightly stronger than Kurapika, but that didn’t bother him as much as it seemed to bother Kurapika. Leorio was planning on attending medical school and becoming a doctor, so he felt like he didn’t need to learn magic anyway.

“I’m going to guess that it backfired,” Leorio said dryly. He swatted at Kurapika’s blond head. “You’re an idiot, Kurapika. You know how dangerous those spells are. You’re lucky you weren’t completely expelled. Or dead.”

Kurapika’s sheepish eyes hid behind his blond bangs. “I know,” he muttered.

“I’m glad you’re okay. Just don’t do anything stupid like that again. It’s not worth it,” Leorio said.

Kurapika raised his head to stare up at Leorio. It could have been his imagination, but Leorio thought that he saw a spark of scarlet flicker in Kurapika’s grey irises.

“Yeah,” he said. “I won’t do it again.”

An uneasy feeling grew inside Leorio’s gut. Kurapika was lying. Leorio could see it in the angry, determined set of his face. His first attempt had failed, but he intended to try again.

“Kurapika, those spells aren’t meant to be used by students,” Leorio argued. “Even fully-trained mages hesitate to try them. They all have a price. Almost all of the mages who use them end up dead well before they should have. The ones who haven’t are close to it. Promise you won’t try any of those spells again.”

“I promise.” Kurapika smiled, but Leorio could tell that it was insincere.

What price had Kurapika already paid for the spell he’d failed to cast? What price would he pay in the future?

And why would he risk so much?

Kurapika was an orphan. Everyone knew that much. But no one knew what had happened to his family. Kurapika would never talk about it to anyone.

“You don’t need those spells anyway, Kurapika,” Leorio tried.

“It doesn’t matter anyway. I’m not allowed to use magic, remember?” Kurapika said waspishly. “Now, can you leave me alone, please? I’ve got a week’s worth of work to catch up on.”

“Okay.”

Leorio left Kurapika with his books in the dim corner of the library. The uneasy feeling refused to leave him. He had an eerie premonition of Kurapika’s eyes glowing a deep ruby, overflowing with magic, his life slipping through his fingers like water. A shiver ran up Leorio’s spine.

The only mages who ever tried those spells were mages who had nothing left to lose, who were willing to give up their lives in return for power. Leorio had never thought that Kurapika would become one of them. Kurapika was too intelligent, too careful, too young to take such a crazy risk.

Did he really know Kurapika at all?


	31. vampire/bodyguard au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, this one shot isn't related to any previous ones.
> 
> * * *
> 
> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1z4RXEd08lhS_mdbt9Jrt6zZmeZ2ssWX2/view?usp=sharing)

Leorio made sure to lock the door behind him and enter the alarm code before removing his coat and shoes. He took his bag into the living room and left it on the floor beside the sofa before making his way further into the house.

The house was beautiful. Leorio thought that it could easily double as a museum. The antiques that it contained were so well cared for that they looked new. An antiques expert would probably swear that they were fake.

“Kurapika?” he called. His voice echoed through the deserted halls.

No answer came. Leorio checked his watch. He was a little late, it was 7:04, but had Kurapika already gone to sleep?

Leorio beelined for Kurapika’s bedroom, wishing, not for the first time, that the place had more natural light. All of the drapes were heavy, blocking out the warm morning sunlight.

Leorio knocked on Kurapika’s bedroom door. When he got no response, he opened the door a crack. Kurapika surely wouldn’t mind. Since Leorio’s job was protecting him, it followed that he’d have to make sure that Kurapika was actually present.

The room beyond was pitch-black. Leorio pushed the door open further and ventured inside, struggling to make anything out in the shadows.

Something hit him in the chest, propelling him backwards. He hit the wall of the hall with enough force to drive the air out of his lungs.

As he sucked in oxygen, leaning heavily against the wall for support, the pressure left his chest. Leorio looked down to see a pair of angry scarlet eyes glaring up at him.

“You’re late,” Kurapika snapped. His hands still rested on Leorio’s chest, though he had moved backward a step.

“Yeah, I know. Sorry,” Leorio apologised weakly. “But the train was late…”

Kurapika moved further back toward the door of his bedroom, removing his hands from Leorio’s chest as he did so. Leorio swallowed nervously as he saw the tip of a white fang peek out between Kurapika’s lips.

The scarlet colour in the vampire’s eyes was bleaching to grey. Those eyes were why Leorio was there. A vampire’s scarlet eyes were a valuable treasure, worth more than any gemstone. Leorio personally thought that the practice of removing and selling them was disgusting—and suicidal, but the criminal underworld would pay a fortune for even a single vampire eye.

Kurapika was not unaware of that, and had taken precautions. He was perfectly able to protect himself during the nighttime, but he had to sleep. He had hired Leorio to watch over him during the vulnerable hours of the day while he rested.

It was easy work. Leorio could spend his time studying, attending online classes or doing nothing at all. Kurapika was hardly a demanding boss since he wasn’t even awake most of the time. Leorio had the run of the house. As long as nothing he did threatened Kurapika’s safety, Kurapika didn’t care how Leorio spent his time.

In fact, Leorio sometimes wondered if Kurapika truly needed him at all. If maybe Kurapika had another reason for hiring someone to stay in the house during the day.

Was he… maybe feeling a bit lonely?

But that couldn’t be right. If he kept his emotions under control and hid his fangs, Kurapika could easily pass for a normal human. Even his nocturnal habits could be dismissed, especially if he had a job that required him to work nights.

Kurapika could interact with normal humans. Could make friends if he put in the effort.

But if he didn’t need a bodyguard and didn’t need a friend, what did that leave?

Dinner?

That thought was both funny and frightening. Kurapika hadn’t given any indication during the three months Leorio had been employed by him that he had any interest in Leorio’s blood—but that could change at any time.

Leorio had no idea what he’d do if Kurapika expressed an interest in sampling him. Point out that it wasn’t in their contract? There wouldn’t be much else he could do.

“Don’t be late again,” Kurapika said. He looked down at his feet, bare on the hardwood floor. His now-fully-grey eyes were hidden by his hair. Leorio could sense the change in his mood by his posture and voice as his bloodlust dissipated, leaving behind what appeared to be just a tired teenager. “I can’t sleep well unless I know you’re here.”

“Uh, okay.” Leorio smiled awkwardly, beginning to feel a little embarrassed and a bit flattered. He really hadn’t thought that his presence brought Kurapika much peace of mind at all. Leorio could fight; he’d grown up in a rough neighbourhood, but Kurapika’s slight and short build hid a vampire’s strength that Leorio could never dream of matching.

One wouldn’t know it just by looking at him in his flannel pyjamas and bare feet, with tousled hair, but Kurapika could snap a person’s neck with ease.

Without meeting Leorio’s eyes, Kurapika retreated into his bedroom, closing the door behind himself. Leorio let out a ragged breath and ran his fingers along his throat, checking for any marks—just in case. A vampire with scarlet eyes was a vampire out for blood. Kurapika’s sweet, boyish appearance belied the monster lurking beneath his skin. Leorio had no intention of letting his innocent face lure him into a false sense of security.

But he had to admit that it was getting harder and harder to hold onto that wariness. He was getting sort of attached to Kurapika, in an emotional way. Protecting him was becoming less of an obligation and more of a desire.

And, given what Kurapika had just said about not being able to sleep well without Leorio there, maybe he was starting to feel attached as well.


End file.
